assassination pirates
by Cheshire Kat02
Summary: this is a continuation from the first one if you haven't read the first one please do the link for the original one below /s/11084361/1/Straw-Hat-Assassin i am not the person who wrote the original story i am a complete different person who adopted it.i'm going to merge the story so that the chapters are longer. the content will be the same so please don't worry
1. accident, tears, family and nakama

**Ah so here I am doing the continuation hope you guys like it pls give me positive feedback!  
** The day Shiro's plan was in action. Dr Yaba called Luffy, Robin and Usopp to the lab unknowing of what would happen when they reached. Dr Yaba as usual was glad to see them. Then, Robin asked "Dr Yaba may I know why you have called all 3 of us here?" "yeah! Are we gonna do something fun today?" luffy asked full of the curiosity he always had. Dr Yaba replied "yes, quite we decided to try something new which may let the 'gate' open for a longer period of time." I don't think it's a good idea… thought Usopp knowing how Luffy would react just sighed when he heard Luffy say "let's do it!"

When both Robin and Luffy did what they had to do, then, all of a sudden CRACK! The gate broke and the portal got bigger "I knew it was a bad idea!" shouted Ussop. Dr Yaba could only stand silent looking at the mistake he made. Suddenly, Luffy grabbed everyone and hid somewhere. Then, there was an explosion thankfully the lab was invinsible and sound proof so no one outside knew what was happening inside the lab. After it was safe and Dr Yaba regained his consciousness, he immediately got on his knees and apologised "I'm sorry! Now that it broke you guys can't go home! I shouldn't have thought of that idea!" "It's okay" then Dr Yaba looked up seeing luffy looking at him "I said 'it's okay'" Dr yaba shocked asked "why!? Why are you forgiving me! I destroyed your only way home!" "luffy meant that it's alright because you brought him here and let him have fun right luffy?" then Luffy started recognising the 3 figures "sanji, chopper, franky! You're here!" the 3 newcomers were shocked but glad to see their captain again

After a bit of introductions and the straw hat crew left for the school in the car robin asked "how did u guys end up here and where are the rest?" then sanji said "we don't know actually all we knew was that we were sucked in but I'm not sure why we were separated" luffy then commented " it's alright it they came through the gate then they must also be here somewhere but we get to eat sanji's cooking again" then all they could do was smile since they knew they could trust luffy

Back at the school. When karma was thinking of a plan suddenly there were flames drying up the water and bring hara down then they were shocked when they saw two men dressed weirdly standing on the floor of flames they created for themselves before landing.

The one with a pole on his back said "ace will you really tell me everything later?" then one called ace said "yeah and luffy is gonna be so surprised to see you alive!" then sabo looked at ace and said "luffy knows. I met him in dressrosa" ace was shocked at what he heard then ruffled his hair and said "well anyway you're gonna tell me everything_" then sabo continued for ace "and you're gonna tell me why you are still here"

class E was shocked when they kept on hearing luffy's name come out of the two men's mouth karma and nagisa was especially curious when luffy suddenly jumped into the clearing glared at shiro realising his haki at the same though only at shiro and itona then shiro sweat dropped and said "well I guess that's enough for today" then shiro took itona and left then his haki suddenly disappeared and he heard a voice "luffy you're here too?" then luffy turned around shocked then once he got a good look at the people in front of him he got a shocked and bounced away then when he was about to stretch and grab sabo he saw the second figure come out "luffy long time no see! And how have you been?"

then luffy with tears coming out stretched and grabbed the both of them crying while in a way suffocating them when both of their head popped out ace thought luffy was gonna kill him and sabo just felt déjà vu while the class was in shock then sabo asked luffy while he was crying "luffy is it alright if you use the gomu gomu no mi around these people?" then Luffy who was being put down by just nodded and said "um! they know about it they know about the devil fruit" Robin and the other teachers who came out were shocked by how luffy was acting then when the straw hat was especially shocked because ace was there and they knew that ace had actually died during the marines fight with whitebeard

When luffy was on the ground he saw ace stomach and the straw hat crew saw that the whitebeard mark and ace's stomach was the remains of the akainu's attack sabo noticed also so he pulled his hat down covering his face as he was containing his cries and ace already started crying call of the class e as well as irina, koro-sensei and karasumi then Robin asked karasuma and koro-sensei to bring the kids back to the class she also jestured the straw hat crew to follow as nagisa looked backed he could see the straw hats blocking the view **maybe they don't want us to see** was what he thought then as he looked at the straw hats he briefly recognised them especially the tanuki then he saw a look on karma's face which told him he wanted to play with them

Once they reached back to the class robin apologised "sorry it's just that something happened to ace that's why luffy's like that but please continue treating him like you always do but anyway" Robin then turned towards the straw hat "it's nice to see all of you again but now we have to find the rest who were scattered." Then she turned towards the teachers "karasuma-san if possible can you let these people stay?" then while karasuma was pondering then koro-sensei spoke up "do any of them have anything they may be able to help with?" "Well in a way all of our crew all of us have a forte that none of the other members have so in a way each of us are unique to the crew

Karasuma was shocked he was thinking where and how did luffy get this kind of people to follow him then they suddenly heard the door open then the people who waled in was the ASL though ace was carrying luffy on his back as he slept the class was quiet then ace and sabo walked to the centre and said in their normal voice "thank you for taking care of luffy and please continue to do so despite him being troublesome then the class started to loosen up as they knew how luffy was and to be reminded of by this two men was just funny to them then karma asked "hey sabo and ace was it? How are you related to luffy you guys don't seem like brothers I mean you guys don't look alike"

That got the class curios then ace answered "we are sworn bothers we drank sakazuki together" then the class understood and kept quiet luffy suddenly called out "sanji~ I'm hungry cook some food for me~!" sanji hearing that just sighed and looked towards koro-sensei do you guys have a lot of food? Cause luffy eats a lot and with ace here it's gonna get crowded so I need an open space to cook" koro-sensei hearing that was shocked but then didn't find it a problem at mach speed there was a kitchen something like a barbecue set outside for sanji then robin asked karasumi to get as much food as possible because there is gonna be a lot of food for the straw hat crew as well as ASL

Soon after karasuma called for the ingredients by the time they arrived sanji was already puffing a new smoke and rolling up his sleeves after koro sensei set the ingredients for him he started cooking and after in the duration of 50 minutes everyone was entranced by the way sanji cooked even koro-sensei was amazed after he was done and the plates was set luffy woke up to the smell of the food and immediately ran towards the food while he was eating with food on his mouth he said "sanji! Thank you!" sanji could only smile at his captain and smoke a new cigarette as he folded down his sleeves

At the same time ace started eating at the same time and in a matter of minutes they were fighting over the food as if nothing ever happened after sabo stopped the fight and they were stuffed both ace and luffy fell asleep on the grass and soon they were hugging each other and they could hear ace saying "I'm sorry sabo, luffy I left you guys behind" then sabo took off his hat and sat beside them. The students who were having their physical education. After all that happened karma asked sabo "so what kind of devil fruit do you and ace have?" then after thinking on how to answer him and the rest of the class who were in a way listening as they were having their training "both me and ace hold the mera mera no mi actually this devil fruit belonged to ace but after ace died another one popped up luffy went for a tournament to get it back as it was a memento of ace then I found luffy inside when he had to go out I asked him if I could eat the fruit when I took over his place and he gave me an ok so now I also have the mera mera no mi power"

Karma satisfied with sabo's answer went back to doing his training while listening to the conversation then robin's hand suddenly came out and pushed karma away as she and the straw hats were walking toward sabo and the rest and settled around them then sabo said "do you know that the **thing** appeared everywhere in new world?" then all of them were shocked franky immediately asked "did anyone other than us and you guys come?" "I don't think so because I jumped in right before it closed though from what I heard Trafalgar D. Water Law disappeared when the portal appeared but…" trailing off, then sabo looked at the two sleeping brothers and continued "garp jii disappeared through the portal" the straw hats were shocked as there was a chance that garp would not help them

But at the mention of garp both luffy and ace jolted awake scaring everyone then ace said his voice trembling "sabo who did you say go through the **thing**?" both luffy and ace were scared by now then as soon as sabo said " **GARP JII** " there was a large explosion in the forest then they saw a big white figure come out and they were shocked, the first thing the class e students thought that it was shiro and itona but then they saw the ASL frozen at where they stood then they wondered why were they so afraid then nagisa thought **maybe it's not itona?** Then as soon as the big figure got closer the ASL ran as if it was for their lives but they were grabbed by their clothes and they knew it was too late

Then a fist hit the three of them all three of them screamed in pain then class e was thinking 'why was luffy screaming in pain since he's rubber "dammit ace, sabo if you were alive why didn't you say something sooner" to the ASL it was rare to see garp cry but both ace and sabo said "sorry jii" then ace said "I also don't know why I am alive" that surprised garp then sabo said " even though I'm not a pirate or a marine I am working with dragon-san now in the revolutionary and I only regained my memories not too long ago"

Then garp was kneeling still crying "at least you guys are alive" then Robin started shooing the class e students away

Skip to summer vacation: After dinner sick scene

After everyone fell sick, shocked Karasuma received a call telling him to bring Koro-sensei, Nagisa and Kayano only and that he would not get the antidote for the students if he brings anyone else along. After the call ended, hey decided that all those who were well and a few of the straw hats as well then luffy got went to him "hey Terasaka you should not go" angry Terasaka shouted back at Luffy " why?! I'm perfectly fine! Why can't I go…" then Terasaka turned around because he felt something touch him.

When he turned around he saw Chopper looking at him then he said "luffy's right you shouldn't go. You're sick like the rest" then Terasaka gave up and sat down, his cover was blown and he couldn't help. "I'll stay here with Chopper and Franky. Garp–san do you mind staying as well I can't have you destroying everything with the student's around" then Garp just sighed and nodded. "Then what about Luffy?" questioned Nagisa. Ace then said "Let him go he's so angry right now that he won't listen to us" "Both me and Ace will follow him as well, I mean we can't leave such a troublesome brother alone" said Sabo with Ace nodding in agreement "I'll go also I may be of help" said Usopp who was quiet the whole time.

"I'll go as well, in case we meet any strong opponents" said Sanji smoking another cigarette. Then they chose Karma, Nagisa and Kayano as well as the class snipers Chiba and Hayami. After the group left the class and reached the mountain Luffy carried them all up while Sabo and Ace went up using their flames and Sanji using 'sky walk' when they reached the top and infiltrated the hotel Luffy thought of using his haki but Karasuma disagreed as it would be too messy afterword's and that it would be too messy to continue. Then Irina just walked out everyone was wondering if she was crazy (except for Koro-sensei) but kept quiet as they saw her performance. Sanji was having a nosebleed while the rest were surprised by what Irina could do. When she brought the guards and signalled the group they left with having Usopp to drag Sanji away.

At the 3rd centre hall (Sanji's back to normal), Karasuma suddenly got electircuted then as they saw a woman walk out she said as she sighed "okay I got rid of the teacher now I have to get rid of the student's" then Luffy perked up as he recognised the voice of the women. Then he shouted "Nami! So you're here!" then Nami loked up and focused on Luffy. When she saw him she immediately had smiles as she hugged him "luffy! You're really here!" as she stopped hugging him she saw the new faces, the straw hat crew as well as Sabo and Ace and as she was as shocked as the other straw hat members were. After a bit of introduction to both sides and explaining Ace's situation.

"So that's how it is but sorry Karasuma you won't be able to move for..." Nami said when she was interrupted by Karasuma "for at least 30 minutes" then Usopp was shocked as he said "seriously that was supposed to knock out someone for a few days at least" the class e students who went were shocked and started to doubt themselves. "Though Nami-san you're still as beautiful as always!" "Enough with your flatter already there are still three more people ahead of us but I won't spoil it for you" then suddenly Koro-sensei said "it's finally beginning to feel like summer vacation now" that ticked the students off Nagisa was already spinning him and both Sabo and Ace was burning him with their flames. Then Nagisa asked Koro why he thought that way and as he was talking about the relationship of a teacher and student and as the class e was reflecting

Then I a room somewhere in the hotel there was a skeleton dancing and singing and a heavily tattooed teen. Then the mastermind said "hey I'm counting on you guys since you have this weird ability to kill these kids." Of course but don't forget our goal is to find straw hat Luffy" unknowing to the skeleton and the teen straw hat luffy had already been found by Nami.

At the lookout hallway as the students were walking they saw a man covered in green with a scar across chest. The straw hats were behind the students so when Luffy was about he was silenced by Sanji who was interested to see how the events would turn out. Then as the students stayed back the person slashed who lost patience slashed the floor using his sword as he said "if you're gonna stay there at least come out the students then came out with the straw hats trailing behind when Zoro saw the straw hats he wanted to call out but he saw them telling him to keep quiet. Zoro complied, then he challenged one of the student's to come out and challenge him then suddenly, Karma went out and accepted his challenge even mocking Zoro calling him a marimo like sanji who was just smiling at the back. Zoro who was irritated at the sight of Sanji just kept quiet as he was not supposed to let the students know according to his captain.

Though at the same time Zoro wanted to see Karma's power so then they fought. Karma was evading his swings then when they stopped Zoro questioned "you won't get anywhere with dodging you know?" Karma replied with a smile on his face "I know that's why I'm going to go on the offence now" then Karma tried to get to his blind spot then once he got behind Zoro, Karma tried to knock Zoro off balance but failed as Zoro used his sword and flipped Karma over instead as Karma landed Zoro relaxed for a bit as he thought Karma was knocked unconscious. But instead, Karma used his feet and tried to kick Zoro but failed as he stopped it with his blade Karma then said "I give up you win" Zoro then looked over to Luffy and said "is that good enough for you Luffy?" Karma and the rest were shocked when Luffy's name was mentioned and they thought if 'if you knew something couldn't you have said something?!' Luffy was all smiles as he laughed "nishishi! Karma's really strong huh? Though I wanted to call out to you but Sanji stopped me from doing so" then when Zoro looked behind Luffy he saw Sabo which he didn't expect but when he saw Ace he said "Ace! You're alive! Everyone thought you were dead!" Ace then scratched his head and said "well thing happened here and there and now I'm alive but when we find everyone who is left then I'll explain" then Zoro thn looked at Luffy and said "guess you must be really happy Luffy, since Ace is back good for you" Luffy was just laughing again as he found another one of his nakama while class e just can't comprehend what's going on.

At the 6 floor terrace lounge they found the door lock and Ritsu told them that the only way through was to go through the dance club they decided to let the girls with Sanji and Nagisa (of course). When Nagisa changed Sanji got a nosebleed but then Zoro said "actually instead of going can't the shit cook just kick the door down I mean I don't think you have been doing anything" then Luffy also realized and said "oh yeah! Then none of them would be in danger!" then Karasuma said "hmm… can you try it Sanji-san" then Sanji said "okay since I got to see a Nami-san again" he said as he just kicked the door down which flew quite a distance the class was shocked and once again thought 'how does Luffy even get to have people like this as his friends?!' then Sanji said "though Nagisa-kun are you really a guy you look so well in women's clothing" then Nagisa just went 'ehh!?' and just quickly changed his clothes back. As they were going up there was a conversation about Nagisa getting rid of 'it' as he disagreed profusely.

When they reached the VIP floor, they saw two body guards. But before they could do anything Luffy walked out. Karasuma was about to call Luffy back when Sanji tapped him and shook his head when Karasuma turned to him. Ah they went back to observing what Luffy would do, Luffy stopped with a distance between him and the guards and said "you guys aren't that strong huh?" After he said the guards immediately started to run towards him. Karasuma called Luffy to run but he just stood there as the guards were about hit their fits didn't hit Luffy as they lost conscious halfway and Hayami and Chiba's legs gave way. Ace just whistled while Sabo was laughing when they had lost conscious Ace walked towards Luffy and asked "Luffy when did you learn how to control the haoshoku haki" then Luffy turned to Ace with a smile Rayleigh taught it to me after I recovered!" as the three brothers were busy talking. Karasuma cleared his throat and said "let's get going we don't have all night.

 **Thanks for reading this and btw the one pice characters are wearing the clothing they normally wear in the anime.**


	2. fights, Garp and names

**Um sorry guys but I just realised that I spelled Usopp's name wrong. I am so sorry!**

At the 8f concert hall, after the students had hidden when they had heard footsteps. Then the person they saw walking in was a skeleton?! And in fancy clothing?! Koro-sensei was scared stiff at the sight, to him it was something out of a horror movie which he hate. What else the skeleton was singing, Luffy and the rest of the crew casually got up and walked towards the stage where the skeleton was unafraid of it. As the skeleton noticed them it looked at them for a while, the students, koro and karasuma wondered what Luffy did this time to make the skeleton stop. But instead the skeleton just took off his crown and bowed saying "it's good to see you again Luffy-san!" "Yeah!" the class couldn't believe it this time all the while they saw that Luffy's family and friends were strong and thought how strong could this skeleton be. They was confused while Nagisa and Karma was slowly piecing the pieces together they realised the people who they were encountering were also people who Luffy drew on Irina's leg.

Out of curiosity, Nagisa asked "did you perhaps also eat a devil fruit?" Brook was surprised on how someone from a different dimension would know but since Luffy was with them he thought it was alright and answered Nagisa saying "yes! I ate the yomi yomi no mi!" the class could one way or another guess what happened to Brook depending on the name of the fruit. When they reached the entrance to the top floor, there was a guard guarding the door. Karasuma then went out and strangles the guard unconscious scaring the students and the straw hat pirates. "I at least have half of my strength back" said Karasuma. Nami was just shocked thinking that he was a monster and that maybe if they had him in their crew maybe even Luffy may not be able to beat him. While Usopp said "I'm surprised that you can even use your techniques so quickly I mean I put all the power I could into climate tact"

As Ritsu showed them the footage she had she concluded that there were only the mastermind and a final assassin with him. As the class got nervous, Zoro, Nami and Brook kept quiet as they knew who the last person was. Then Sabo asked "could the last assassin be the surgeon of death Trafalgar D Water law?" the class was wondering what that person did to earn such a name. "Oh you mean Traffy?" Sabo nodded his head and continued "I mean he also most likely came here since the rest of your nakama are here right?" Nami just sighed while Zoro said "correct, the last person is indeed Traffy." as the class loosened up, Zoro continued "though I'm not sure he may help us it depends." The class tensed up again as Koro-sensei said "I sure that the mastermind isn't an assassin. Since, he didn't put these people to good use. For example, if Zoro-san took us off guard I don't think we would be here right now and seeing the power Nami-san's weapon she could have taken us out right Usopp-kun?" then Usopp replied "I have to agree with you because that weapon Nami has have more than lightning. In the past few years our group while facing different opponents Nami was able to take care of her opponents by herself and after 2 years of our separation she had more knowledge and improved on the weapon with the help of a few people." The class was shocked at the power that stick had. "And I'm pretty sure the walking stick you have there is a sword isn't it Brook-san?" as Brook took out his sword he answered with a 'yes'.

As they finished their conversation and walked in using nanba which made Koro impressed. As they walked closer they heard a familiar voice saying "itchy." He said it as he scratched his cheek. Class E was getting the chills as they slowly recognised the voice as he continued speaking then Karasuma asked "what are you doing here Takaoka!" when Takaoka turned around he looked more crazy while licking his lips saying "I'll give you guys supplementary lessons for your summer vacation. As Takaoka got up from the chair, the students and even the straw hats were disgusted as Takaoka laughed of about the student's lives with madness and hatred as if it was a game.

As they went to the roof with Law still not in sight everyone was nervous though Luffy and his crew was still relaxed. As Karasuma questioned his methods, Takaoka defended himself saying that if both Kayano and Nagisa had come alone with Koro sensei. He would have buried Kayano with anti-sensei material in cement and if Koro wanted to get out he would have to explode but he wouldn't do it because he cared about his students. By then, Koro was sweat dropping while the class was thinking that he was a devil and was disgusted at what he said. No one believed that he was scared when he realised that all of them walked in saying that his goal didn't change and that their classmate's lives depended on him. Koro pissed asked "do you think that you'll get away…with an act like this?" after a moment of silence then Takaoka said "at least it is a more human method than what you did to me compared to that inhumane treatment you gave me."

Takaoka then started talking about the embarrassment that he received after he went back to the government. Colleagues were mocking him as he was scratching his face again he said that all he received was humiliating looks that made him unable to sleep at night. As Takaoka stopped scratching his face he targeted Nagisa saying that he was going to destroy Nagisa's future as he destroyed his. Then they realised why he called for the short students making them feel disgusted as he held a grudge against Nagisa. Then Karma stood in front of Nagisa and said "heh. So that means you called Nagisa over to clear your resentment." The look on Karma's face showed that he was also angry at what Takaoka wanted to do and continued "would you be happy from going all out on this little guy?" then Karma made a bold statement that might risk his life saying that he could replace Nagisa instead.

Then Usopp said "from what I heard from Robin. You lost by your own rules and even if you had won back then everyone would have hated your guts." As the students agreed Takaoka lost it and said "I didn't ask for your opinions you rug rats for your opinions! Don't forget that I can get rid of half you damn rug rats with the tip of my finger." As he called Nagisa out Kayano called out to him saying that he can't go. Nagisa admitted that he didn't want to go but since he was agitated there was no telling what Takaoka would do. Nagisa then said that he would try to talk and calm Nagisa down and that he would try to make Takaoka hand over the antidote. As all of them were worried about Nagisa they also realised that what he was going to do may also be for the best.

As they got on the heliport Takaoka pushed the ladder away so that no one could interfere with the duel. When Nagisa saw the knife at his feet and Takaoka confirmed it by saying that he wanted a rematch because of last time. As Nagisa tried to reason with Takaoka saying that he came to talk instead of fighting, Takaoka ignored him saying "the same sneak attack won't work on me twice. I can see you being done in by me." Karasuma thought that what Takaoka said was right. Takaoka then said that it wouldn't be fun if he took out Nagisa immediately and told Nagisa to do a dogeza for using cowardly methods and to sincerely apologize. Although Nagisa was reluctant to do it, but he knew that it was for his classmates so he got on his knees. Takaoka was not satisfied with that and told Nagisa to bow with his head on the floor. As Nagisa complied and apologised, Takaoka cooled down a bit and continued complaining. Everyone was feeling uncomfortable but then, Takaoka put his feet on Nagisa's head and made Nagisa apologise by saying what he made him say. As Nagisa apologised everyone was pissed and uncomfortable at what Takaoka made Nagisa go while he was smiling. After Takaoka was pleased, he told Nagisa about what would happen to the students if they didn't get the antidote. Nagisa realised his intentions a bit too late as Takaoka threw the antidote and blew it up all their faces were filled with despair while Takaoka was just laughing away. Saying that the face Nagisa was making was what he wanted to see from him. As Nagisa was filled with blood lust everyone knew that Nagisa may make a mistake as he wanted to actually kill Takaoka. Then suddenly Luffy hit Nagisa as he went to the platform. Luffy wrapped around Nagisa said "don't do it Nagisa cool down don't do it" as Nagisa started to cool down, Takaoka said that if he shouldn't put of the fire for Nagisa's blood lust then Koro said "take Luffy-kun's advise Nagisa-kun." "You guys don't need to worry since I have their heart right here." The person saying that held up their hearts and continued "no one would be killed here." Then Luffy unwrapped himself and said "traffy!"

"Hey mugiwara-ya" the class took a look at Law and were shocked since he was just a few years older than them. As Takaoka was trying to stop all prevention with threatening to destroy the last three antidotes. Before they started the fight Luffy gave Nagisa a stun gun that Terasaka told him to give it to Nagisa. As Nagisa stored the stun gun away, Karasuma was worried on what may happen to Nagisa as Koro told Karasuma to shoot Terasaka if there was any danger was posed to Nagisa. During the fight, Nagisa was slowly being beaten up by Takaoka. As Takaoka picked up the knife Law used shambles to switch the ropes and guns with both him and Luffy to the rest of the group. As Karma wanted to do something.

"Don't Karma, I think Nagisa is able to handle this by himself. Just watch." As Karma was uncomfortable with what Luffy said by the saw that Luffy was as serious as how he was when Koro tried to take his hat. Thus, decided reluctantly to follow. Skip to after the fight when Takaoka was knocked out. When everyone got onto the heliport Koro was glad that Nagisa was safe. Though, Nagisa was feeling the exact opposite since the last three antidotes were destroyed then Law interrupted them as he still held their hearts he said "you guys don't need an antidote the kids would be safe if mugiwara-ya's reindeer is with them since all I used was something close to food poisoning."

(Nagisa had gotten back his heart, Takaoka too) After they had gotten back to the hotel, everyone was up and about but soon everyone slept like logs due to the exhaustion they received. When the students woke up it was the evening of the next day. As they thought of how their teachers and the assassins were they wanted to become like them but at the same time they thought of how they didn't want to become like Takaoka. After their reflection they felt a boom giving them a shock. As Koro sensei appeared behind them giving them praises they saw small balls of fire around them and when they saw where it came from they saw both Ace and Sabo using hotarubi Ace through his hands and Sabo through his pipe and they saw Luffy sleeping in the middle of the two of them they also saw the other one piece characters around them sitting on the edge of the cliff just resting then they also realised that the one piece characters played a big part in the assassinations

Koro-sensei thought, and said "instead of a test of courage let's make something for them since they also helped us in what they could do best." The ansatsu characters decided to make a feast for them as they knew of how much they could all eat. During the party everyone had a blast Brook was playing the piano while Franky was entertaining everyone with his body. After they had gotten back to Kunugigaoka, during the summer festival as everyone was having fun the one piece characters wore casual clothing and Koro was busy earning money. However, unknowing to them during the fireworks Takebayashi told Koro that he was leaving class e. When they learned of the news and when it reached back to the class e students. Luffy wanted to go and kick Takebayashi's but Koro wanted to stop him but Ace got ahead of him and was already holding Luffy back saying "what do you plan to do when you find him from what I heard nobody else except for class e knows of our existence." Then Luffy turned back to retaliate but when he saw the look on Ace's face he decided to keep quiet.

After school the class e tried to talk to Takebayashi but failed, although it seems that Koro had something in mind. Though after Takebayashi came back Luffy was just wrapping around him laughing in a way Ace somehow convinced Luffy to wait since he knew that Takebayashi was gonna come back. Soon Kayano thought of making a giant pudding with the help of Sanji and Franky they managed to make at least two moulds for the pudding one with the explosives the other without. Sanji was giving them instructions of how they should make it. Although it took all the manpower they had to stop Luffy from eating the mixture for the pudding essentially knocking Luffy out and having Sanji guard the two pudding when they were cooling it overnight as Koro was saw the Pudding and started eating.

As soon as both ASL and Garp were given an OK started eating it as well they had to in a way push Luffy away since he was eating most of the food those who were watching them eat were surprised by the families appetite. Then, Luffy stopped looked at the other pudding and told the class "hey you guys can come out now he found the explosives. The class were shocked as they came out then Koro told them how he found the explosives and advised Takebayashi to use bomb materials that won't let him notice it.

As Koro gave a slice to everyone. Sanji was making more pudding after he ate his. With the One piece characters around they found out that every time they had a meal with them it either it becomes a battle if not it becomes a party and they enjoyed it. The next day, they were Karasuma was teaching them on how to move down a path that doesn't exist after he demonstrated. He asked Sanji to give it a go to him it was pretty simple since all he did was to kick off and he landed at where the tree was. Luffy who thought of it as a game just stretched all the way to the tree. Karasumi then said that there are always different methods of how to travel on a non-existent path as both Sanji and Luffy had demonstrated.

As the students were training Koro asked "Karasuma-sensei. You do know where they come from right?" Karasuma looked at Koro and said "yeah, though I am not allowed to tell you where they came from. Though I am sure that they are a bunch that may be able to kill you that's what I know." Koro face had strips meaning that he was looking down on them saying "I would like to see that happening because so far none of them had made any assassinations on me yet though I am glad that they have been helping the students slowly." They looked over to the one piece characters as they were busy playing at the forest area. The next day as everyone was coming into the class Koro proposed to play cops and robbers while the one piece characters were going back to the lab to see how the repairs been going. In the lab, they were welcomed by Dr Yaba who was covered in dirt.

"Welcome! It's been a long time since I've last seen you and there are more of you?" after telling Dr Yaba about what happened Dr Yaba told them that it most likely wouldn't appear in their world anymore since they tuned the machine back though due the lack of funds they won't be able to continue so soon. As the group was kind of disappointed Dr Yaba said "but, I may be able to open the 'gate to let a few of you go back" they were delighted but they didn't want to leave Luffy back to his mischief. Then Robin said "why don't Garp-san go back I mean he is Dragon-san's father and he may be able to spread some false rumours until we would all be able to go back." Garp thought about it and agreed. Since he was a marine he had duties while the pirates could go back anytime they could. Sabo would definitely not help, since he was a revolutionary and Luffy's brother it would work against them instead.

When the 'gate' was opened Garp said goodbye instead of the normal goodbye's that he would receive when he leaves the ASL actually gave him a proper goodbye which actually made him happy. After he left, they actually felt sad. As they hung out in the lab they didn't realize that they spent a whole night there. When they went back they were greeted by the sight of Itona in the class like a normal kid, reason why they took so long to get back was because Luffy was busy playing. Though, when they entered the class Luffy was about to start a fight when Nagisa tried to calm him down and explain what was going on and about his situation. As Luffy cooled down and understood what he meant he actually got along pretty well with Itona. When school ended, they saw Itona and Franky (the one piece characters with absurd clothing like Franky and Nami they were given strict rules of what they could do. But Zoro still carry his swords around despite the warnings. So Nami was wearing clothes that covered more and Franky looked like a normal person and he's not wearing a speedo anymore)

As Itona explained his purpose for making a machine, they also learned about Franky's body and technical skills. Though, Franky said that most of the work was done by Itona. The class was amazed at his skill. Then, after all the big events that happened in one day. The next day when the issue about Kimura's name there was a debate about it for a while. Then Koro suddenly came up behind Karma and started complaining about his name as well. When they asked why since that they knew Koro liked his name. Koro replied saying "there are still 3 people who don't call me by that name."

As Karasuma and Irina froze and Koro was crying at the way his name was being said by the two of them then he said "only Robin-sensei call me by that name." then Sanji who was pissed kicked Koro as he came in. Koro dodged as he said "for a proper adult to call a name like that is just embarrassing." He then turned to the ASL and said "here, food" as the three of them started eating and Sanji went back to the home econ's room to continue cooking for the rest of the one piece characters.


	3. matches, GOD, truth and visiting

Then Yada suggested "why don't we use code names like the assassins on the island?" when Koro agreed he said "even those 3 hardheads should be used to calling people by nicknames" mocking them then suddenly Sanji came in using Mutton Shot on Koro making him scream as he missed on purpose making a hole on the floor without saying anything he walked to wards the one piece table giving the food on his left hand to the one piece characters serving the ladies first while giving everyone desert that looked too good to eat. As Koro reached out for the last one, the desert was taken away by Zoro.

As Zoro confirmed that the desert was his, Koro asked where his share was apologetically, "there's none for the octopus that has been making fun of us here. Instead should I make that octopus into Luffy's snack?" Sanji said coldly as Koro was in the corner punching the wall as it made a lot of squish noise his hand was cut off by Zoro who was irritated by Koro. Koro dejected just sobbed in a corner. After they ate and started thinking of the names to use they were notified by Karasuma that the one piece characters was not allowed to participate since it wouldn't be an exercise anymore and that the names they chose was a bit too… unacceptable.

After the competition, everyone was in a way… dead tired. Though, in the end Koro was chased down by everyone in the class field for the name he chose though, Nagisa and Karma wondered what the name the one piece characters chose was.

Time skip to the athletics festival. As usual the one piece characters were not allowed to participate as the school had no idea of their existence. Although, the one piece characters were hiding one side so that they wouldn't be spotted. When they saw the foreigners they felt that it was unfair but, they knew from watching the student's practice that they were stronger and had the power to defeat their enemies. After a bit of advice from Koro and the rest they started the game against Class A. when Class E was in their 'ultimate defence' formation. Class A's foreigner Kevin then went on the offensive and knocked down both Yoshida and Muramatsu.

With the power Kevin had the 2 boys were flung off to the audience area. Luffy was about to get out and stop class A. But he was stopped by Ace and Sabo who were just having a serious look towards the students. Then when Kevin went on the offence again, Isogai told the class to use 'tentacles' as nearly all the students jumped they landed on Kevin and the Class A students pining them down.

The remaining Class E pushed down the pole on Kevin and the Class A students. While Kevin was pissed at the A students dialect, Asano was thinking of a plan and commanded the attack squad to the K formation. As the A students were getting closer, Isogai and attack team used 'mucus' and went through the middle of the two Class A attack teams. When Isogai and the team went through the middle, the attack teams turned back and ran towards Class E.

Then, Isogai and the team led the A students to the audience. As the audience escaped Karma provoked the two foreigners the battle between Class A and Class E began. The other students were watching thinking of how Class E would win and that they were looking at something interesting. Asano then started giving order to his classmates and was assessing the 6 class E students who were dodging all the offence. Asano was scheming in his head when Karma asked Isogai "isn't it time?" Isogai agreed. Then as the class E ran, suddenly, Muramatsu and Yoshida suddenly went out and jumped onto the A class pole. Asano questioned and found out how they were able to get on the pole without being found. Though at the side lines, Luffy and the rest were laughing while Sanji left to go back to the class to make refreshments for the students. The one piece characters just found it amusing the way class E fought as in a way, class A was playing into class E's hands. Soon, the 6 man group broke free of the A student's hold on them using the 'speed of sound' tactic. When they had jumped on the pole, Sugino was pulled by one of the foreigners which made the pole move that had Asano clinging to it so that he wouldn't fall off. Asano then told the big guy to stop as the pole may drop and as Yoshida grabbed onto Asano. He took off his head band and said "I'll take care of them myself."

As Asano took off his head guard, he flung Yoshida away kicked Okajima away. Karasuma and the one piece characters were shocked at what Asano did. Nagisa who was back at his class pole thought of Asano as the last boss and that it was expected since he was the chairman's son. Asano on the other hand was using his feet to kick away the class E students even though they still clung on. But, they had a problem. The A students were coming back to their pole. As Asano kicked Isogai away he thought of it as his win, but, when Isogai fell he immediately regained his balance and let the rest of the class E use him to get to the standing of where Asano was and bring him down.

When the rest of the students looked back to where class E's pole was they only saw Terasaka and Takebayashi holding up the pole. At the hiding place Brook was doing his usual 45 degrees while laughing. Takebayashi on the other hand was talking about Leverage and the about the orders for the A students below them were waiting for orders. While on the other hand Asano was in a way being bullied by the E students who were on his level. Even though class A was going on defence was giving Itona a push up to down the pole. When Itona was on the A class pole it was game over. Since, the moment he got on the pole he pushed the pole to their floor making it the defeat of class A.

After the game, while they were cleaning up. Robin went towards them and told them to clean up as soon as possible since Sanji made food for them. While Luffy and the rest had already gone back up. When the students went back to the class they saw the field was filled with tables of food and that there were seats for them. While everyone was happily eating little did they know of the gruesome event that was happening in the chairman's office.

After the kindergarden incident. Everyone got their sad results and they felt it was expected since they didn't study at all except for karma who regained back his top spot. When they went back to the class they received a present form the ministry of defence which was a new physic ed uniform. While Koro got a shock for the whole day. Soon after they were trying out the uniforms with the one piece characters. Though with Law's powers they were reminded that what they have couldn't be compared to what they have.

When the students went to rescue the bitch sensei who got 'captured'. The moment they went in they got captured. The god of death was talking about his plans when there was suddenly fire around him. "Oi. Isn't it a bit too much? Seeing that you are taking us as a hostage for your plans." Ace said looking at the god of death when Luffy walked up to the bar and said "why are you putting on a fake face? That isn't your real face right?" they got a shock, they didn't realise what Luffy was talking about. Then the god of death started laughing as he said, "You're right! This isn't my real face I got a real shock when I heard you!" the GOD said as he was pulling of the mask. Then Robin asked "if we try to escape from here you won't kill us right?" the GOD agreed saying that it would actually be more interesting if they did, they realised that he must've known that Takebayashi had a bomb. "And Bitch-sensei I can tell you're faking get up already." As Luffy said that. Irina got up and said "I never knew that my cover would be blown this quickly, even though you're not an assassin."

The students were shocked by Irina's change. Then the GOD suggested "how about u fight me? If you win I'll let you guys go but if you don't win all of you are going to put these bombs on your neck is that alright with you?" he said while holding the collar. Luffy agreed when GOD said that he would open the cage so that the students would watch as well. He just saw the cage being sliced up. He looked at where it could have come from and he saw only holding one of his swords instead of using 3. They decided to use the space where the cage once stood. And the students were moved out of the way with the one piece characters guarding them. Before they started, GOD made one more condition which caught the one piece characters off guard. He said "also if I win, I'll tell them of you and your crew's origins okay?" they were stunned but Luffy was determined to save the friends he had, either way the truth about their origins would come to light soon enough anyway.

As soon as he agreed, GOD received a punch to the face and was flung towards the wall. GOD walked out as though nothing happened, brushing the dust off his clothes. They were soon exchanging blows with each other then, Luffy used busoshoku haki to harden his hand. When Luffy's hand changed colour. Nagisa recalled the time when Luffy first came in and thought 'his hand really did change colour!' while the rest of the class was just shocked at what they saw. When Luffy's hand hardened he brought it down on GOD and knocked him out.

When he was knocked out. Luffy looked at Irina and said "don't run away, the class likes you already so take good care of them." Irina then knew her true feelings. That she loved being with the class, though, to spoil the touching scene Koro and Karasuma barged in when they saw what had happened, they knew everything was solved. When Karasuma was calling the ministry of defence, GOD suddenly got up and had a knife by Luffy's neck. "Just what I would expect from someone who came from a different world. Anyway what are you and your friends who are pirates doing protecting and playing games with students training to be assassins?" Karasuma just clicked his tongue while the rest were shocked by what they had heard. Then when GOD tried to behead Luffy, he himself was thrown towards the wall. Ace and Sabo then made a ring of fire around GOD making him trapped inside.

"I really can't stand guys who break promises." Said Zoro who was pointing his 3 swords at the GOD behind the flames as it disappeared. GOD then laughed and said "I know more than your origins!" he then threw papers at the students which the students picked up and read. When they saw the papers they got a shock, since the papers they had were wanted papers of the one piece characters! "Also for Fire-Fist Ace! I'm not sure if you know but after you died, Whitebeard died and his power was taken by Blackbeard! Ahh~ your 'father' sure died a pitiful death without his powers with him!"

That was the last straw. Ace lashed out at GOD and started using his powers on him. Ace was then stopped by Sabo, all of them were shocked while the straw hat crew were just trying their best to contain it since that battle at marineford also dealt a heavy blow on Luffy. All of a sudden GOD was screaming non-stop. They turned to see Law holding his heart squeezing it. "You know that your life is in my hands right now, I can let Ace-ya burn it or even let swordsman-ya slice it in two. I don't know how you heard about it but what I've been hearing was just plain disgusting you are treating us pirates like trash! Bad mouthing the great whitebeard whom all pirates respected!" when Law finished, Ace broke down and was crying. As Ace was crying, Luffy also started crying silently since it brought bad memories, Sabo was barely holding it in. the brothers pulled their hat to cover their face so that no one would see. Law was also just thinking of what he could do with GOD's heart. The assassination classroom characters felt that it wasn't right if they said anything now.

What caught their attention after was Robin walking towards Law, she took the heart and borrowed Zoro's sword. As she walked towards GOD he thought Robin would return his heart to him but instead. She used her power made GOD look at his heart without blinking. "Karasuma-san, you won't need to take him into custody." As she said that she cut GOD's heart into pieces. "The marineford war was a time where many of Ace-san's friends died someone who doesn't understand our pain has no right to say anything." As the remains of the heart fell from her hand GOD also fell… dead. When the Karasuma's colleagues came to collect the remains of GOD. Sabo was carrying Ace while Zoro was carrying Luffy. As they were about to leave Nagisa called out to them asking "will you guys come to school tomorrow?" Sabo answered saying "I'm not sure, I don't think that Ace and Luffy would recover too quickly." As Nagisa felt a bit dejected he felt a hand on his head, when he looked up he saw Sanji. "Don't worry we will come back eventually, when that happens we will have a party again alright?" Sanji smiled at Nagisa as he said that.

The next day none of them came and the air in the class was heavy even Koro couldn't feel cheerful. Although lessons were still being thought what hung on everyone's mind was the straw hat crew. After school, they were talking about what happened with GOD. They were still shocked at what happened when Koro appeared behind the students. "Why don't we go and visit them? I asked Karasuma-sensei for their address." Koro said cheerfully, then the students decided that they would go since they would be able to find out the answers they need.

On one of the days they didn't have school they gathered and went to the apartment where the straw hats lived in. when they knocked the door, they were greeted by a sleepy Sabo who opened the door for them Sabo had extremely messy hair and his clothes were half buttoned though he was already wearing his glove. As Sabo opened the door for them he turned to the back and was trying to wake Luffy and Ace who were on his back up. As they saw what was happening, they started to laugh (I forgot to mention that they had a bigger house now since they had a lot of people from the one piece in the Assassin class) as the students came in they saw Sanji in the kitchen cooking lunch, Law sleeping on the couch and Robin reading a book. The rest were in their rooms.

As the students came in Sanji said hi, Sabo gave up on getting the brothers off and was just dragging them around to show the students where they could sit. Robin, got up closed her book and walked towards the kids and started talking to them. "I suppose that you came here to talk about where we came from." As the students slowly nod, Robin asked Sanji if it would be alright if they talked about it, then he said, "Yeah, the grim reaper said it out loud as well. Karasuma gave me the ok when we said that we would tell you guys everything." Sanji finished as he stopped cooking

Then the rest of the straw hats came out surprised to see the students. Though they just kept quiet as they came down. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Said Nami as he reached the end of the stairs. When they started explaining about new world and their past, Class E was shocked by the past they all had. Though, when they finished they saw Ace and Luffy waking up. When they saw the students they thought that the students would treat them differently. (They didn't know that the Class E knew about their past) But instead they heard Koro say "hello Luffy-kun. You know that you can't skip school u know?" in a way they were surprised at how they were treated but then Dr yaba suddenly burst into the mansion. "Luffy-kun! Someone came through right after it was repaired!" whenever news of people coming through the 'gate' they were always on their feet as they never knew whether or not they were friends or enemies.

When the figure came in Luffy got a shock and said "Shanks?! Why are you here?!" Shanks just looked at Luffy and smiled saying "your grandfather told me where you were and told me to go into the gate when it appeared." Then as shanks looked over Luffy, he saw Ace making him say "Ace?! How are you alive!? I thought you died!" as Ace looked at shanks he said laughing "ahh… I don't know when I opened my eyes I was already here" as Shanks looked at Sabo he said "what's the revolutionary's second in command doing here!?" as Luffy and Ace started Laughing, Sabo said "thank you for taking care of my younger brother and stopping the war back at marine ford so that my brother Ace could have rest in peace then." When Sabo said that he was bowing down, holding his hat at his chest. "Brother… wait. Luffy had a second brother?!" Shanks said shocked. As Shanks was shocked Class E saw that Shanks had a missing arm. Curious Nagisa asked "Shanks-san, why do you have a missing arm?" Shanks looked at Nagisa for a while and said touching the area where his arm once stood saying "I lost this arm because I saved Luffy which is then we made a promise giving him my hat." As Nagisa recalled what Robin said when koro tried to take Luffy's hat.

"Ah, then I'm going back now I need to make improvements so that I can send all of u home in one shot." Dr Yaba said as he left. Then Usopp nervously asked "umm… how's my father?" Shanks looked at Usopp and said "Yassop right? He's always talking about you when he gets drunk!" he said laughing and then turned to Luffy saying, "Though to think that you learned your haki from Rayleigh-san I was shocked!" as they chatted for a while more when Shanks looked at Nagisa he stared for a while and asked "are you a girl or a boy?" Nagisa screamed saying "I'm a boy!" though the real thing on Shanks mind was the potential that Nagisa had inside him.

After talking for a while more and Shanks getting information of what had been happening while they were in the assassination classroom universe. Once Shanks got a hang of what was going on he turned and asked Koro "do you want to try to fight me?" Koro's face then had green stripes as he said "sure! But please don't kill me I still have to teach these kids." Koro said as he laughed.


	4. Shanks, Nagisa, decisions and recipes

Soon everyone gathered at class E's field. Karasuma was watching seeing what the red haired man's power was since from what he heard from Luffy was that, Shanks was incredibly strong. As soon as the fight started, Koro lost four of his tentacles. As Shanks was about to swing his blade again when Koro dodged his second attack and retreated for his tentacles to regenerate. Although, Shanks didn't give him the chance and slashed right at Koro. Everyone thought that Koro was killed by Shanks but were assured that he wasn't when they saw the tentacles come out of the smoke.

"Okay that's enough! That was a very good fight Shanks-san! I don't think that I would be alive now if you had an anti-sensei knife!" said Koro as he appeared behind Shanks with his tentacles all regenerated. As Shanks put his knife back into his sheath, he noticed Karasuma looking over at him.

 **(Well I will skip parts here since it's too hard to brain storm. And already I feel like my brain's gonna explode so I am sorry if you don't understand what's going on.)**

Skip to the part where Nagisa's mother snapped. When Nagisa's mother was shouting the one piece characters were shocked at what was going on they never thought that Nagisa had that kind of lifestyle. But before they knew it, they saw Luffy in between Nagisa and his mother. "Despite being Nagisa's mother you have no right to control his life he should be living the life he wants being free." Luffy said as he glared at Nagisa's mother scaring her **(btw the one piece characters for those who are still in the middle school age are wearing uniform but those who are past that criteria are wearing normal clothes. Although both Sabo and ace are wearing what they normally for Ace he's just wearing a shirt over without buttoning.)**

She then stormed out pissed. As Koro got his legs out, "you know if you really don't like it here you can come back with us to our world! I'm sure that you can learn Haki with your abilities." Luffy said smiling at Nagisa. "That's right, actually I can teach you how to use haki now If you like." Said Shanks as he patted Nagisa's head "actually, Karma and Kayano also have the ability to learn the different types of haki like Nagisa. Although, I don't mind teaching anyone who is interested to learn it."

During physics Ed Shanks taught the students how to use haki. As most expected, both Nagisa and Karma managed to master all three types of haki on the other hand most of them were shocked that Kayno even managed to pull it off. "I can do it if I set my mind to it remember?" Kayano said as she gave a peace sign to the students. The rest of the students on the other hand were not able to learn most of it since it was too complex for them and that they could not handle the pressure of the Haki.

At night, at the school grounds, Nagisa was trying to talk his mother out of burning the class E building, but his mother was shouting at him saying that all being in class E taught him was to defy her especially Koro and Luffy. She thought of them as bad examples to Nagisa. When Nagisa heard this he thought that his mother was both wrong and right. But, he wanted to live the way he wanted, like Luffy and his crew. To live the adventures he had, as Nagisa was about to say something to his mother. The torch she held was cut in half by a whip.

When they saw who it was, Nagisa's mother was shouting at the man when he used his whip to fling away the rest of the wood that she had in her hand. When Nagisa realised that, that man was an assassin. He was talking about Koro's pattern and the way he would kill him. As Nagisa's mother listened she was terrified and threatened the man by saying that she would call the police. Once again, the assassin used his weapon and flung away what she had in her hand.

Nagisa using his new found abilities, knew that his mother was scared and that the assassin was not on guard at that moment. As the fire form the torch started to spread on the grass.

'Mom… I can tell from your pale face that you are startled but right now inside of me a certain talent is indeed growing it might not be the kind of talent that you as my mom would like to see but it is thanks to this ability that I can be of use to everyone.' Nagisa thought to himself as he walked past the fire towards the assassin. Recalling the words that both Koro and Luffy told him. He then told his mother, "Right now I'm going to show you… what this class has taught me. I will also graduate from you this very moment. As I will leave you and continue to train these skills that I have."

Nagisa then used his nekodamashi on the assassin and stunned him unconscious. Nagisa's mother was shocked by what she had seen, she then thought that when she brought Nagisa into the world. She was happy taking care and making sure that he was safe she also believed that everything would be safe. But instead, her son was leaving her alone to live with the friend that angered her during the parent teacher meet.

Before Nagisa's mother could say anything Koro came out extinguishing the fire while saying, "Sometimes this place becomes a playground for all kinds of weird people, I would advise you to stay away from here when it's night time." The assassin tried to get up again and reached for his weapon when Koro tied him up, he then told Nagisa that his nekodamashi was weak and that he still had a lot of practice to master it.

When Nagisa's mother passed out. Luffy and the rest came out of their hiding spot scaring Nagisa as they landed around him. "Nagisa are you really going to follow us back to new world?!" Luffy asked exited while looking at Nagisa with a face expecting a yes. As Nagisa nodded his head, Luffy started jumping and shouting. What made him stop was Ace holding him down and shutting his mouth. While Sabo was laughing at how Luffy was struggling. Robin said "Nagisa-kun do you really want to come with us? Being with us in our world means being a criminal being chased around by marines, fighting with other pirates. We don't think that you would be able to come back to this world again. Or even be alive, knowing that would you still follow us to our world?"

That made everyone stop and look at Nagisa waiting for a reply. "Yes. I want to see the life that Luffy is living. I know that it may bring hardships but still I want to go." Then Luffy just went 'shishishi' at Nagisa's reply. While the rest of the crew went back first, Robin accompanied Koro and Nagisa as they went to his home to get his things. Once Nagisa got his things, he left a note on the table about where he was going. Although, he lied to his mother saying that he would not be in the school so that his mother would not go to class E again.

When they reached the place where the one piece character lived. Koro dropped them off (he carried them and went mach 30) and once they entered the house, Nagisa was surprised since they welcomed him with a party. "I forgot to say this but, everyday wound be a party with us." Once the rest of the crew saw Nagisa with his luggage they welcomed him, Nami soon showed him to a room where he could put his stuff for the time being. As they partied through the night, Dr Yaba came to bring those who were going back to new world to the lab. Unknown to Nagisa, Dr Yaba actually came awhile ago to tell them that the portal could send a few people back.

Shanks said he would go back since he knew that his crew would be worried and promised to tell them about Luffy and Usopp. Law also decided to go back since he could not handle the Straw hats anymore. After the two of them left, not long after Karauma came. He was shouting and lecturing about what they had done, since Nagisa was going back to new world with them.

"We let him choose we didn't force him." Sanji said as he puffed a smoke while looking at karasuma. "I understand and even though you may have left a letter that you would not be where she may think you may be what are going to do when she comes to the school and address the principle?" Karasuma asked holing his head as he was having a headache as he continued to deal with these people.

"karasuma – sensei… I chose this decision myself. I believe that staying with these people would let me use my abilities more freely and that I would not need to be bound by my mother anymore." Nagisa said looking at Karasuma seriously. Soon, Karasuma gave up and left telling him to do whatever he wanted. Once Karasuma left, Luffy asked Ace "Ace when we get back what are you going to do." "I'll join your crew I guess, since both the spade pirates and whitebeard are gone." Ace replied sadly.

The next day when the class found out what had happened, they were shocked at Nagisa's decision. "I guess I'll go too." The class turned to the voice and saw Karma smiling as he continued "since I live alone after all besides I was thinking about it for a while now." Luffy was just cheering as he gained another crew member that could fight as well.

The next day, when Nagisa, Kayano and the straw hats walked past the main school building as they got to theirs they overheard the students from the main building talking about them. The students believed that class E would lose this time since they had to make their restraint on the mountain, while Class A has Asano.

Once the group reached the class and told the class of what they had heard on the way, Koro turned around with Dango on his face, imitating the chairman by saying "we will win." While the class just said that it was not a cool way to turn around. As Koro was telling them that they had a chance to win. Yoshida told Koro to tell them how they could win.

"The items on the shop's menu cannot cost more than 300 yen, whereas special event items can cost up to 600 yen." Hazama said as she continued saying that no one would hike up the mountain to pay for food which ingredients cost less than 300 yen. Sugino also said that he heard that Asano had a sponsor from a food company and had a plan where he could not lose.

Koro nodded his head saying "Asano-kun is right. You need to have some kind of specialty, so that customers will come if you produce something that greatly exceeds the value of your cheap budget." Then he held up an acorn telling the students about them that they could be found on the ground. Then he told the students to go find them and that with their mobility they could gather more than enough in less than an hour. Koro then taught them to make the acorn flour and entrusted the flour to Muramatsu saying that they would attract customers with ramen made with the acorn flour.

Muramatsu was unsure when he heard the word ramen and when he tasted it he said that the taste and smell was interesting but it lacked Gluten and that they would need a large quantity of an ingredient that has a strong connective properties so that they could knead the flour and make the dough smooth, and that they would need to buy it in the end. "You don't need to buy it you know we have it outside the classroom." They turned to Sanji as he was outside holding a vine of Mukago Sanji then gestured for all of them the come out of the class and asked Koro to dig underneath the roots of where the fruits came from.

"nurufufufu so you found out eh?" as Koro held up the yam the students were shocked at the sight of the yam and when Sanji took them back to the kitchen he made a paste. When he finished he said "If you grate these yams, its smell and connective properties are on a totally different level to the ones you can buy and we can use it to make a good dough."

Once they got the plan down for the ramen, Koro could see that Terasaka, Kurahashi and Takebayashi were fishing at the pool while Yada and Kimura came back with a basket each with fruits. When Yada asked Koro about the crimson glory vine, Koro said that it tasted like sweet vinegar and with the right amount of sugar it could become a splendid juice. Although, he warned them about the poisonous version of it.

Sanji also approached the basket as he picked up the chocolate vine and cut it with a knife he had (for some reason he had one), he said "That chocolate vine there has a fruit with a jelly inside of it that can be eaten just like that with a spoon and it's skin can be fried with miso to make something appealing to adults." Sanji said as he scooped a bit of the jelly to give them a taste.

Then Karma came out of the bush with a basket of mushroom as he said that he could take care of the poisonous mushrooms. While Nagisa questioned what he was going to do with them. When Karma picked out one saying that it was obviously poisonous, Koro corrected him saying that it was not poisonous and that it was a delicacy when it was fried with butter and that it was a rare ingredient that humans were still unable to grow themselves.

Karma then lost interest in it while Koro explained its poisonous counterpart. While Koro piscked out the poisonous mushrooms which filled half the basket. Koro noticed that Karma picked out a specimen that fetched a high price. Everyone was blown away by the sight because it was a matsutake mushroom. Koro was talking about assassination again and they realised that they would attack their targets with a second blade.

After that they started doing what they needed to do with Sanji helping Muramatsu with the ramen. The next day, when in front of the main building there were the high school students who terrorised Nagisa's group during the school trip. (Skip here and there) when the class students saw the high school students, they thought that the seniors were going to kidnap their friends again. But Ryuki said that they didn't come to do that since they were afraid that Koro would come out again. Instead they were going to insult them through the food they made.

When the food was brought out for them, when they tried it they were immediately overwhelmed by the taste that they were crying, while one of them said that they never tasted ramen like that before. "Of course. I am the chef of the straw hat pirates after all." Sanji said as he took a puff from the kitchen. While the rest of the high school students wanted more, Ryuki reminded them of their original purpose which was to say their food was bad.

"Was the food our students/ chef made not to your taste?" both Irina and Nami said in front of the high school students. (Nami is wearing what she normally wore which was a white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans that made the guys woo and Sanji bleed)

As both Nami and Irina started making the high school boys buy more and more food, Ryuki said that he didn't have that much change with them. "There's one in front of the station. An A.T.M" both Nami and Irina said together which made them run down the hill while Nagisa thought Sanji said "we've sold another full course."

"We have Yada-san attracting at the base of the mountain while Nami-san and Irina-sensei is conning people at the top. What a frightening trio." Robin said chuckling as she looked at them. then Ace said that he doubted that they could win because even though they were doing well despite the location they had they didn't have that many customers, Sano agreed while the three brothers were on the roof with Koro as he replied saying that it was still the first day and that the battle had just began. He continued saying that they had Sugaya's poster, Okajima's picture of their food with Hazama's description on the menu with Mimura's home page on the computer and with the peculiar ingredients that would attract the customers.

Itona came up saying "I'm continuing my recon naissance, in terms of attravting customers. Class A is winning." As they saw what class A had planned with the comedians and idols. They questioned if they could really win against class A, outside Nagisa noticed someone calling him and when he turned around he saw the kids and the principal of the kindergarten. "So you continued to see them Nagisa?" Kataoka asked. Nagisa nodded his head saying that he goes there every now and then. When they had eaten they encouraged the class E students to continue as they did.

Soon Yuuji came as he called Nagisa as Nagisa himself got a shock. Nakamura san thhen took a chance and switched their clothes so Nagisa was now wearing a skirt (after Nakamura said that she would not do it anymore *sigh*) she then pushed him out to con Yuuji for his were in the bushes away from the class since Nagisa didn't want anyone to see him the way he is. As Nakamura was giving prompt cards for Nagisa to say to Yuuji.

After a while another prompt card came out but this time it was from Karma telling to ask Yuujiif he was willing to pay 10 000 yen for a date. Then Red Eye suddenly came out with a green pheasant for Karasuma to only get told off by him. Soon after whenever Yuuji tried to ask Nagisa about his feelings more and more assassins came and soon the café was filled with them. then when Nagisa tried to cover up Yuuji realised that Nagisa was lying.

The jig was up Nagisa then told him the truth about his gender Yuuji couldn't believe him while Nakamura just told him to show **that**. Before he could even start explaining Luffy came out and disturbed them telling Nagisa to play with him since he was bored, while NAgisa was trying to get Luffy off, Yuuji saw how happy Nagisa was with them. Then both Ace and Sabo came out and whacked Luffy on the head which knocked him out as they dragged him away apologising for interrupting their conversation and continued scolding Luffy. Yuuji then got and and started to leave saying that he felt like an idiot, when Nagisa tried to return the money he conned Yuuji. He rejected it as he continued walking away. Then Karma came out with costumes as he wanted to con Yuuji more but he had already went back.


	5. Challenge, Arlong and allies

**I realised that my chapters are very short. So with the rest of the chapters I will do my best to make it as long as possible for those who has been following this fanfiction so far. And the characters personality are very oc so I'm sorry if you don't like it with a smarter and more responsible Luffy.**

The second day of the school festival as the students were going up the mountain, suddenly, a cameraman and a reporter ran past them heading towards the classroom. As they saw the class, they were shocked as there was a long line towards the class. They were shocked and they couldn't believe the difference between yesterday and today.

"This is incredible! Rumours about our shop spread on the internet like wildfire." Fuwa informed them as she ran towards them. Then Ritsu informed them by saying "after searching for a bit, I found the source of the rumours." She then showed them a page of yuuji's gourmet page which Ritsu then said that he was the most famous gourmet on the internet. After reading what Yuuji had written on the blog, Megu then pushed Nagisa and the rest into the kitchen since the straw hats were not at the school yet (most likely because the D brothers could not wake up so they could not leave yet according to Karma and Nagisa)

Everybody was super busy when the straw hat pirates arrived with Sabo both dragging Ace and Luffy on his shoulders. Once they reached the classroom they gave Sabo a break as he dropped both Ace and Luffy far enough from the food. After an hour, there was so much people that each time an order came in the ingredients would be gathered, gathered, and sold. Their friends came again and again.

"This is bad! The acorn noodles we have in stick will run out soon!"

They were shocked at how fast they were selling out, the gathering team said that they could go further into the mountain to get the ingredients.

"Let's stop already."

They looked towards the voice to see Sanji stop cooking and take the remaining plates that he made to the crew as he left the classroom, Koro agreed with Sanji despite the protest. "It's fine. If we take any more than this, we'll disrupt the mountain's ecosystem. Kurahashi agreed as Koro started explaining about the importance of the ecosystem. Once they had closed up, the next day the scoreboard showed that with class A in first and Class E in 3rd.

The virtuous five were in the chairman's office. Gakuho was saying that they didn't have the courage to even poison the food made by class E. Gakushu then protested saying that his father's education was wrong. After Gakushu finished he was asked to stand outside for three minutes. At first, Gakushu was confused but went outside. Although, after three minutes when Gakushu called them when they came out he was scared by the sight of his friends as he chanted. As they left, Gakushu went back to the office and questioned what had happened to them. But when Gakuho responded, Gakushu was terrified by the sight he saw his father in as he explained his morals.

Time skip to: after the exam with Class E's victory and Class A's defeat. The chairman lashing out at his son. Where we are now: the start of the demolition of class E's classroom.

"What's going on?!"

"Earthquake?!"

As they looked outside they questioned what was going to happen. They saw the director outside telling them to leave and that there would be a new building for them although it would be like a cage for the students. When the students protested Luffy and the rest came out hearing what was happening, when they realised what was going on Luffy was emitting a murderous aura, with his hat covering his eyes holding his anger. Gakuho then said that he was going to fire Koro and that the straw hats no longer needed to be there anymore.

"You think that you can order pirates around? Pirates live the way that they want they don't take orders from people like you. We will leave when we want to." Gakushu looked at Luffy who was looking at him. Luffy looked like how he was but his aura was so intimidating that the students moved away from him. Gakushu unfazed said "it doesn't matter, the government will send you guys back to your world once the monster is gone." The straw hats and Luffy's brothers were about to fight but they were stopped when Luffy put out his hand signalling them not to move.

"You won't beat the octopus no matter how much you try." Luffy said which shocked them since the chairman had masters all kinds of martial arts. Gakushu dismissed what Luffy had said and started the game with the rules and how it would go. When the game began, Koro opened the first book he could not solve it in time and it exploded making Koro look deformed. As Gakushu taunted Koro, when he opened the secong book he immediately closed it as soon as he opened it with the answer on the top.

"In this workbook series, I've memorized every problem on every page. The only hard part was the math. I lent it to the students for a while, so I forgot how to do that one." Gakushu was shocked and asked Koro "Wait… you just happened to have memorised… the specific workbooks I brought with me?"

"Oh no. see, I've memorized all of the workbooks in Japan. I figures I should at least put in that much effort if I wanted to be a teacher." Koro said twirling his pen with his usual smile.

He then said "the rule was that I couldn't step away from the grenades until the problems were solved, so a passionate teacher would be able to clear the challenge. I thought for sure that you, of all people, would understand me, but unfortunately… it seems that the defeat of your students has disturbed your mind but you sealed your own fate by trying to take the easy assassination route."

Koro was realising blood lust and haki as he said "only one workbook left. Your turn. So, how does it feel to have your life flash before your eyes?" they were shock at when their teacher learned to use haki although it was not strong it was enough to make those not adapted to haoshoku haki (a minority since they were a bit when Shanks were around) fall to their knees. Koro continued saying "can you see the grim reaper's lantern yet? What's going on in your perfect little head before death, hmm?" as he finished Gakushu started remembering the times where he was still a teacher and saw his students death. Koro then taunted Gakushu with the last book as he was still regenerating although he had a disturbing appearance. Gakushu ignored what he heard from Class E and said that even if he destroyed the planet it would not matter at all. He then opened the book and let the bomb explode accepting his death.

When he thought that he died. He saw that he was covered in Koro's shedding. Gakushu realised and said "if you used it when you opened the math book, you could have escaped without letting your face melt like that." Koro then let out his true intentions as he took the shedding off.

"I told you that you would lose." Luffy said as he leaned on the window. Gakushu looked towards him and asked why "it's simple, both you and the octopus are really, really alike. You both do the same things yet are different at the same time I guess." Luffy said as he was wrecking his head as he thought of how to phrase it. Gakushu admitted defeat and left saying that he would come back and try to kill Koro when he could. In the end they had to rebuild the building that the constructors destroyed by themselves.

During the play, since the straw hats could not go to the main building. The D brothers ended up having spars while the rest of the straw hats did what the usually did when they were on sunny. Then… they heard a familiar yet dreaded voice.

"Who would have thought that the navigator that I kept ended becoming such a beauty." They looked towards the voice and saw Arlong. Most of the straw hats and the D brothers wondered who Arlong was when Usoop explained what had happened, once, Usoop finished his explanation they felt hatred towards Arlong as they learned how badly Nami and her family was treated by Arlong. "What are you doing here Arlong!" Nami shouted at him as she pointed her clima tact at him. Arlong then threw Dr Yaba at the straw hats, Chopper quickly changed and caught Dr Yaba and he was covered in wounds and was unconscious. Chopper immediately got to work bandaging him and cleaning his wounds. "Why did you do this to Dr Yaba!?" Luffy shouted at him as Dr Yaba was already a Nakama to Luffy and his crew.

"He didn't want to tell me where you guys were. Although I didn't destroy the machine since I had to go through that to go back to Fishman Island." Arlong shrugged his shoulder as got into a fighting position and said "I want revenge. Even though most of my crew left, I still have a majority left with me." Then more fishman came out of the shadows. "If I win Nami is coming back with us." Arlong said as he pointed to Nami, smirking.

Nami wanted to take on Arlong but Luffy stopped her saying that he would take care of it alone. The crew then stood back when Ace and Sabo tried to reason with Luffy to help, the crew stopped them shaking their heads as they stepped back Luffy released a wave of haki which made all the fish man except Arlong fall. Despite not falling, Arlong was greatly weakened while the both Ace and Sabo was shocked at the haki he had mastered although they were more surprised that none of Luffy's crewmates fell to his Haki despite releasing it at full power.

Unfortunately at the same time, all of the class E came up to the class to see Arlong on the ground trying to stand up, his fish man crew on the ground, Dr Yaba being tended by Chopper and Luffy staring hard at the Arlong. "I won't forgive anyone who hurts my nakama and Nami isn't yours and she would never be!" Luffy shouted at Arlong as he punched him towards class E by accident. Arlong then saw his chance and with the men that had gotten up took class E hostage. But before they could bring their weapons close to the students.

"Guys!"

At that instant the fish man were deflected by each of the straw hats with their own weapons. The straw hats surrounded the students like a protective barrier and deflect the Arlong pirates away from them. Koro was fuming at how the pirates wanted to hurt his students and how Karasuma didn't keep his agreement. Robin then stopped Koro as he was going to help Luffy saying "this is a fault on our part. These fish man are from our world and fish man are stronger than humans and if captain san is able to beat a fish man when he was still starting as a pirate I doubt that you Koro-sensei have a chance again Arlong if Luffy could hurt you with his Haki." Koro then kept quiet and with his mach speed brought all of them into the class. Chopper then carried Dr Yaba into the classroom asking Koro to take care of him. The straw hats along with Ace and Sabo stood outside the class in a like with their weapons/ powers daring any one of Arlong's pirates to come close to them. Which none of them did.

"Aren't you going to help you captain?" they turned to the voice to see it was Akabane leaning on the window. Robin smiled at him and said "no Akabane-kun since if captain-san is able to take out 50 000 fish man at once I don't see the problem with him taking out one." Karma hummed hearing Robin talk about Luffy. "Especially since he did it before." Zoro said as he sheathed his swords and leaned against the class window, following suite the rest of the straw hats also relaxed. "I was really glad when Luffy defeated Arlong especially when he destroyed the room Arlong kept me in for 8 years." Nami said remembering. Arlong then started attacking, Luffy then used Kenbunshoku haki and dodged every single strike that was going to hit him. Luffy then used Busoshoku Haki to harden his hand and punched Arlong away. Once the battle was finished Arlong was out cold before Luffy fell to the ground due to exhaustion (he spared against his two powerful brothers then fought with Arlong who wouldn't get exhausted?) another fishman caught Luffy. Class E then tensed up in case they had to fend for themselves. Although the straw hats just went all smiles. As Luffy looked up ans saw who it was.

"Jinbe! When did you get here?" Luffy shouted as he clung to Jinbe hugging him, "Hello Luffy-kun sorry for what Arlong did to your crew." Jinbei apologised as Koro bound the fishman up class E then relaxed seeing that Luffy knew that fishman. "Luffy come down! I need to bandage your wounds!" Chopper shouted at Luffy running towards him, Luffy pouted as he came down of Jinbe shoulders. Jinbe then looked around and saw Ace. "Ace-kun! How are you alive?! I saw that you were killed by Akainu at marineford!" Jinbe questioned Ace as he scratched his head remembering what happened and said "the thing is I am not too sure myself after I died when I woke up I found myself here. I'm sorry." Jinbe then sighed and said "well you shouldn't be saying sorry to me since someone else was also revived in this world and I didn't come alone." Ace then looked to the group of people coming out of the forest. "Geez Jimbei did you really have to leave us inside there?" the man had a pompadour hairstyle, had a scar at his left eye and was wearing a chef uniform and carried a sword. "If only you didn't fool around then we would not have lost him-yoi." Next came out a guy who had a pineapple like hairstyle had his purple shirt open, on his chest was the whitbeard crest. "Really, thanks to you guys my hair and makeup is all messed up now." Lastly was a cross-dressing man who wore a women's kimono and had guns with him.

"Thatch, Marco, Izo…" Ace said on the verge of tears, the three men then turned to Ace and were in shock (Thatch knew since he was informed and punched by both Marco and Izo) the three of them then jumped onto Ace hugging him. The tears that Ace was holding in when he first saw them finally let loose and he was crying on their shoulder while they just smiled at him letting him cry on them. While that was going on Sabo and Luffy were just standing aside letting Ace be with his crew. After they settled the two crews settled with each other and started talking.

"Who would have thought that when I went to find you I heard that you and your crew went missing." Jinbe said laughing. "Oh yeah, you were going to join our crew." Robin said as she chuckled when everyone jaws dropped. Luffy then asked Ace "but Ace when we get back to New world what are you going to do. Marco and the others too, we were trying so hard to find too guys ya know?" Luffy said as he pouted at Marco and the others. Ace then replied "maybe I will follow you guys since, I mean like pops passed as well so might as well follow you and keep you out of trouble." Ace said as he snickered but his eyes held sadness and pain which made Luffy climb into Ace lap and lean against him and Sabo to lean against him back to back.

"I don't get into trouble that often" Luffy said as he continued pouting. "How can you say that when you stormed through enies Lobby and shot the world governments flag." Ace said as he sighed at Luffy's shenanigans Luffy retorted back saying "well I meat that they took Robin the weird guy kept on going on about the stupid world government and all so I asked Sogeking to shoot it down." "It was really surprising though to have made it through Paradise with only nine people especially when they were all from the East blue the weakest of all seas." Thatch said impressed. "Of course he's our brother after all!" both Ace and Sabo said at the same time with a huge smile on their face. Luffy then remembered something and called out to Nagisa and Karma. "Jinbe meet Nagisa and Karma!" Luffy said pointing to them and Jinbei gave them a nod "they're also part of my crew! They are going to come back to new world with us!" Jinbei then smiled at them, he could tell that they were strong and that they could use the king's haki.

"Jinbei sorry for interrupting your thoughts but how did you get here I was pretty sure that I was the last one to go through yet we have so many people from new world coming to this world." Jinbei looked to see Sabo recognising him as the chief of staff of the revolutionaries and from what he heard he was Luffy's other brother. "Actually that isn't really the case since every once in a while that portal appears then people go missing and come back after a week. To be honest I thought that it was quite weird since after Luffy- kun people he knew would also go missing and come back after a while. Though, to think that all of you were here." Jinbei said with a sight chuckle as he remembered the times where he would go and question the people who came back aside from Garp of course. "I think that when we try to open the portal on this side it would open at the other side as well I guess that's why all different kinds of people kept on coming through." They turned to see Dr Yaba being supported by Chopper in his reindeer form. "when you guys go back it should stop it since I intended to destroy it so that nothing else can come through after you guys go back though I guess I have to open it one more time for to throw those guys in huh." Dr yaba ended as the straw hats got up to go to the lab.

in the end Arlong is thrown into the portal and Marco and the others also decided to join Luffy's crew


	6. enemies and the truth

**Hihi imma back and I will make the rest of my chapters as long as possible so you don't have to deal with short chapters anymore so let's begin!**

Once the straw hats came back class E had already settled down from what had happened though the classroom was getting pretty crowded with the rest of the straw hat pirates so they were usually having their class in the field instead of the classroom itself. When the straw hats were back Karasuma demanded an explanation so Robin was explaining what was going on and what to do in case anything like that would happen again since the students were not aware of what dangers new world had, then Nami remembered something and said "Marco, after the battle at marine ford a pirate called Edward Weeble and his mother Miss Bakkin approached us because they thought that we knew where you were though they never told us the reason except that they were Whitbeards son and lover is that true?" Both Ace and Thatch's jaw dropped when they heard that and turned to Marco and Izo for an answer.

"So they went to you huh, no they're not or at least I don't think they are since I've never seen oyaji with any women as long as I've been with him-yoi. The reason they were finding me was because they thought that by finding me they would get his fortune and while you guys were gone for two years he destroyed 15 of oyaji's crew's and recently killed A.O's crew due to a simple argument –yoi." Both Ace and Thatch were fuming when they heard it seeing as a lot of their brothers and sisters were killed just to get their 'fathers' fortune. While Class E was afraid of what would happen if that man came to their world. "But since we're in your crew now we would officially be hunted by Weeble." Izo said in a apologetic manner. "Well it's alright since we already made an enemy out of him." Brook said casually.

Everyone was confused by what Brook said when Zoro answered.

"Our captain threw him off or ship and shot them to who knows where after they mentioned what they wanted with us." Both Ace and Sabo were biting their lip to hold in their laughter. "But Zoro! That weeb guy was annoying they acted as if we had to do it, they were in our way and they hurt Sunny!" Luffy retorted back at Zoro, both Ace and Sabo burst out laughing as everyone else just sweat dropped. Both Ace and Sabo were rolling on the ground laughing their ass off. Sabo then regained his composure and asked Luffy "what's your real reason for rocketing away Luffy? Normally you would not do that if you found them annoying."

Luffy's face darkened, everyone kept quiet as he got up and sat down in Ace lap and put his head against Ace's chest with his hat covering his eyes reluctant to say anything. Ace and Sabo then took off Luffy's straw hat and put it one side with their own hats on top of it. They then pat and ran their hair through his hair to coax him to talk everyone was surprised at the scene before them the straw hats and Jinbei were not aware of how their captain felt about Edward Weeble and Miss Bakkins. The former whitebeard commanders were shocked at the gentleness that Ace had along with the way that their current captain was seeing as he raided marine base and faced the three admirals just to save his brother. While some of the class E were taking pictures of the scene because it looked cute to them.

Finally, Luffy decided to talk and said. "It felt really uncomfortable to just be near him and when I looked at him I get reminded of Blackbeard. He reminded me of him, I didn't like the way he acted it was as if Blackbeard was in front of me and when I saw him I thought of what he did and made me remember the time when you d…died" Luffy ended there his bangs covering his eyes but they all knew that Luffy was crying as both brothers continued petting Luffy to calm him down the straw hats felt guilty for not realizing how their captain was and felt like they had failed him a second time. When Luffy fell asleep in Ace's lap he looked up and told them that Edward Weeble would be a dangerous opponent.

"Ace I know that you're over protective but seriously?" Thatch questions the brothers and both brothers shook their head saying "Lu's intuition is to be trusted and taken seriously heck, I don't know how many times we were saved by Luffy's intuition. And if he didn't trust you guys" Ace said "From what Lu said Edward Weeble is as bad as Blackbeard if not worse than him." Sabo concluded and everyone was quiet, then they noticed that Nagisa, Kayano and Koro sensei were missing. Then an explosion was heard. Then suddenly Kayano came into view and what the class saw was that she had tentacles sprouting from her neck and they questioned her. When Koro came out he asked what happened to her and Kayano revealed that it was not her real name instead she was the younger sister of Class E's previous teacher Yukimura Aguri. Nagisa then came out of the shed and saw Kayano and thought that she looked nothing like how she usually was. Although, Kayano looked as if she was struggling to keep her act up. Kayano then challenged Koro and left. Once she was gone they were shocked and Itona informed them that she should have been undergoing intense pain without proper care and they were all shocked at the news that she gave them that she was Aguri's sister. Mimura then showed everyone Kayano's picture when she still had her acting career everyone then thought and asked themselves 'what was Kayano's true identity?'

At the meeting place that Kayano picked up everyone was there as well as Koro decided to give an explanation once everyone was assembled. Even though the students tried to persuade Kayano they failed and with her flaming tentacles Kayano made a ring around her and Koro and the fight began. The straw hats didn't step in since Luffy said that it was their fight and that Kayano actually felt the opposite. Itona then said that even if Kayano killed Koro she would die a while later since the tentacles have already started taking control of her mind. Once Koro was stabbed by her tentacles Nagisa went in and kissed her to make her lose her blood lust once she lost that bloodlust, Koro took out the tentacles Kayano was then laid to rest and soon when she woke up. Koro then started explaining about his past with Yukimura Aguri and when he finished the students were speechless they then thought of how important Koro-sensei was to them and Koro then voiced out his thoughts and wishes to the students. When he said what he wanted to say the student s then realized how much Koro-sensei meant to them. Suddenly there was a fist to Koro's face they looked and saw Luffy standing there with his fist coated with haki. They shouted at him and questioned what he was doing and the rest of the straw hats stood there with no intention to stop the young captain

Koro was nonetheless shocked at what happened Luffy then said "so what? As long as there are people who care about you, you have to live you can't just say that you want to die by their hands. You have to live with them because they care about you and you care about them." After that, Luffy stormed back angry the straw hats in tow keeping silent. Later on that night Karma and Nagisa also returned to where the straw hats were to see that they were still awake despite it being very late. In the kitchen Luffy welcomed the two of them as if nothing had happened.

"Train during the rest of the holidays since I doubt that you can even think of an assassination plan after all that –yoi" Marco said as he gave the two boys something warm to drink.

Timeskip to after the holidays when the teams were decided and the start of the match.

Once the game started Nagisa let out a weak wave of Haoshoku haki that only affected Karma's team allowing his own to take the advantage. "Oh, Nagisa-kun has more contol over his haki it seems." Koro noticed as they were not affected by Nagisa's haki. Soon when Nagisa made his move everyone was scared by what he was able to do since Terasaka's gang was taken out by him. Then when it was only Nagisa and Karma left in the fight. Marco landed beside the straw hats in his phoenix form scaring the students as they wandered why there was a mythical creature there.

"Hey Marco so how's it going on now?" Luffy asked the phoenix as he just ran his beak through his feathers preening himself and once he was done he switched back, the class were in a way surprised since they didn't know that Marco was a devil fruit user

"Nagisa won, he somehow managed to make Karma back out. -yoi" Marco announced

"See what I said? Nagisa would win! You guys didn't believe me!" Luffy said as he pouted at everyone. "Yeah, yeah you're right ok?" Ace said as he patted his head smiling at him. Once the class settled down, changed back to their uniform and had Chopper take a look at their injuries, they started discussing about how they were going to save Koro

"The chances of that are slim. The research organisation that made this octopus was forced to take responsibility for the moon's explosion. The data and leadership of their research has been ceded over to advanced countries. By now, the world's top science foundations have divided up the research and formed an international project team for saving the planet. Obviously, all of the project's information are top secret. It would be next to impossible for any of you to learn its contents." Karasuma informed them when Ritsu said plainly

"I've hacked into the project's database." Karasuma screamed in surprise and shock as he turned to the AI. Ritsu then said "as long as it's connected to the internet, I can get into pretty much any computer. Over the year, I've been studying how to expand my functionality." Ritsu said as her she displayed the information she had as her classmates were in awe. Fuwa was scrolling through until she found a research team saying

"Out of the research currently taking place, this is the only one that looks like what we want! An American team… 'Verification experiment for preventing the destructive animatter chain reaction that accompanies the aging and division of tentacle cells'! The sample of the finale result… is estimated to return on January 25th from the I.S.S…?"

When they all heard I.S.S, the first thing they thought was the international space station. They also questioned how they were able to do research in a place like that when Okuda said "that's actually possible! After all, there's plenty of research that can't be done without zero gravity or a vacuum… and also, um… on the off-chance that the research causes a huge explosion, the fact that it's in outer space reduce the damage!" Okuda finished panting as everyone sweat dropped. After awhile of discussion and with Karasuma telling them of what the government would do and soon Koro's head turned into a planet.

After Karasuma and Irina left Koro started telling them of the test flight that was going to take place soon and said that instead of dummies they would have two students go instead. Which of course they got a shock listening to and was also reminded that their teacher was a psycho. With the straw hats help in training their haki nearly all of them were able to use at least one or both of the two common haki. While on the other days the students were training in their agility and when it came to the actual infiltration once they got to the rocket without a hitch, Koro questioned who wanted to go when Luffy wanted to jump in but was held back by the straw hats as Luffy questioned asked why he could not go, Robin replied saying

"Captain-san you should know not to interfere since you know how much those kids want to do this by themselves besides you've helped them enough let them do it themselves this time." When they looked back at the students they saw that they were hesitant since Koro explained the risks of it. Luffy upset then said "then Nagisa and Karma will be the ones to go then!" they turned in shock at Luffy's sudden declaration.

"What~? I don't like doing risky challenges just because someone asked me to. We can just have Terasaka go with one of the dummies! So even if it fails there will be no loss (Terasaka: EXCUSE ME?!)" Luffy just shook his head and said "no! Both you and Nagisa have to go!" Karma was getting whiny (which was a surprise to everyone since they didn't think that he would obey Luffy)

"When it comes to a graduation trip, nothing beats going to space with a friend." Nagisa said as they both knew that they could not fight against Luffy. Karma just sighed taking the suit. Once they were in their suit Luffy said "when you get up there go all out and have fun for me even if it means haki I permit! Captain Orders!" both boys just sighed saying "aye captain." "Once you get back we're going to have a party okay?" Sanji said giving them a thumbs up.

They were outside the space station when one of the students questioned their safety when Koro reassured them. Koro then turned to the straw hats and asked "Luffy-kun how come they need your permission to use haki?" while Luffy was thinking since he forgot the reason (of course, since its Luffy) then turned to Marco who just sighed and said

"we can't have them using haki whenever they want at least not in this world unless they really need it they can't really depend on their haki too much otherwise they would not know what to do when they are unable to use haki in a fight." They nodded in understanding.

While inside the air craft both boys were nervous and thought that they felt such pressure before, when they took off they suddenly heard Koro's voice and lost all tension and after a bit of encouragement, Koro lost his grip on the space ship and on that day they surpassed Koro's speed.

Next chapter, playing in space!


	7. space, training and pictuers

**Guys' just one thing before we start the words in italics are foreign words.**

In space at the space station where the research on tentacles take place

" _Those dummies were delivered from your country. Go greet them with a hello hug will ya?"_

" _haha…. Yeah, sure."_

Once Mizui put his head through he was grabbed and pulled in by Nagisa and Karma which gave quite a shock to the rest of the people there. When the rest of the men in the space craft went in to see what was going they were surprised to see both Nagisa and Karma inside with Karma holding Mizui and Nagisa holding a bomb and a knife with his phone which had Ritsu inside floating around. At the space station, Ritsu who hacked in earlier cut of the relay from the ISS to the surface.

" _We have a bomb. If possible we'd like to settle this peacefully."_ Nagisa said in English as they came out of the shuttle. To say that the men were shock was an understatement they were surprised that they were able to maneuver perfectly in zero gravity

"Awfully cramped in here let's tale somewhere where we have more room." Karma demanded as they went to another room.

Once Nagisa finished the demand, Karma tried to threaten them by saying "you probably know this already but our teacher's a monster and we recently gained a captain and a crew who's very scary when angered if you harm us I don't know what they would do to you." Sadly the men cooled down too fast which made them nervous

"First off… I'd like to give you two little daredevils a good ol' bravo. But… some of us six are soldiers, y'know. You think you can go up against us? That bomb of yours ain't even a threat. Wanna know why? All of us… had come here to do life-threatening experiments… without knowing when something's gonna blow up."

Both Karma and Nagisa then nodded at each other and while Karma tightened his grip on Mizui they coating his arms in Busoshoku haki not giving the Mizui a chance to escape then they both released a weak wave of Haoshoku haki which made most of the men kneel.

"Please stop joking with us, let's not get into any pointless conflict. After all this is pretty much the worst place to start a fight." Karma told them while releasing bloodlust. Which later then made Nagisa smack him on the head saying not to do that, the bald guy then told them to let them go then they would talk. Karma then let him go and as he went back to where his colleagues he questioned how they were going to go back which they told them that they had Ritsu so it was alright and after a while of talking Karma responded to the man who asked if they were treating their life to lightly saying

"Also… speaking of life… I've actually done a lot of thinking on that recently. And that's because we're students in a class where we have to kill our teacher…. Besides, if we are scared of something like this I think our captain will be disappointed in us and we would not be able to survive in the grand line according to what Marco-san told us before we left." Karma paused for a while before continuing saying "when we confront a life, we have to do it with our own lives. That's the resolve we've acquired. Isn't it the same with you guys?" there was silence for awhile before the man said "you look like you totally trust this plan your target came up with… I'll cave. As the captain of this ship, I'll give into the hijackers' demands. Get the data ready."

They were then told to help out around the ship in exchange for the data. While they were helping out, the captain of the ship asked "who's this pirate captain you're talking about you can't be serious right I mean there's no such thing as pirates."

Nagisa just looked at him and said "do you know dr Yaba?" the captain nodded "that guy was always going on about making portal." "He succeeded. It ended up at our Captain's world at first it was him and Nico Robin then after a while the whole crew somehow got to our world and along with that their enemies friends and all." Karma said plainly. Well it shocked the captain senseless. When they were done they went back into the space ship they came in and with a bit of help from Koro when they reached the earth and they ended up in the class E's pool.

The look on Karasuma's face was opposite of what the class E's students were feeling, he had headaches thinking about the authorities, Koro then gave Karasuma the data from their adventure which was the problems with the solutions and the easier way for the next trip out. Though, when Ritsu displayed the data she copied from the astronauts they called Okuda to put in a simple way and they ended up with something that she made before (the episode where Koro took vantage of Okuda) and that it would be less than one percent.

"Um… can I help? Since my dream is to cure all illness I want to try to return him to how he was when he was a human can I?" Chopper asked which Okuda agreed immediately. They then wondered about the assassination which was decided by Luffy since he suddenly butted in saying "why don't we continue as we are until Chopper and glasses find a cure for the octopus." Which they took on that suggestion and from the rest of the day it was like normal.

The next day while the class was doing nonsensical things because of Koro both Okuda and Chopper was working on the potion and they finished the first prototype when they went to give it to him thankfully they finished with whatever they were doing and working on their entrance exam. (With the exception of Nagisa and Karma since they were firm on their decision) When Koro took and drank the potion. The results were a pass? Well since his head just changed to a weird shape and he got to his human height.

The next day the student's were angry at Koro for him putting random thoughts in their head and for the rest of the day they focused on their studies. After school when they were discussing about what school they were going to Okajima and Sugaya said that they were going to a school to polish their respective talents while Fuwa and Mimura were envious of them since they had to push themselves if they were going to get into the media. Isogai then questioned Nagisa and Karma (since Nagisa was going to the Nursery to tutor Sakura) what they were going to do. Karma thought for a bit then said "dunno~ all I know is that I can't aim for the top since Luffy is already doing it."

The next day was the exams for everyone so there was no school Nagisa and Karma were training with Sabo and working on their haki. That day they were training on their Kenbunshoku haki, after Sabo explained to the two of them how to use Kenbunshoku haki. They were blindfolded and told to dodge the pole while blindfolded when Sabo took the first swing Nagisa dodged while Karma got him, while Karma was whining in pain, Nagisa was worried though. After a while while they were taking a break. They saw Marco and Luffy come down into the training room. "What are you doing down here Lu, Marco?" Ace asked when Marco answered pointing to Luffy saying "he wants to have a go with me." Then both Ace and Sabo started laughing, "you can't beat us and you want to try Marco?!" Ace said in-between laughs while Sabo said "Lu, he's the first commander of the whitebeard pirates who used to be a yonko seriously Lu if you can't beat us you think you can beat Marco?!" then they both continued laughing while Luffy pouted at them and said "well at least during the two years I trained with Rayleigh!" they then kept quiet. "You mean the dark king Silver Rayleigh who was Gol D. Roger's first mate –yoi?" both Karma and Nagisa were confused but decided to keep quiet and ask Robin later. "Yeah, you can ask Jimbei as well he was with me." Luffy nodded and they all sighed thinking of how Luffy was able to befriend all these people.

Well after that, Luffy and Marco started their fight. The brothers were surprised since Luffy was able to keep up with Marco even landing some hits on him to their surprise, Luffy then decided to release a strong wave of haki that made everyone weaken a bit.

"Oi shitty captain! Don't use Haki in the house!" Sanji shouted. Marco and the rest were surprised since they were gasping for breath while his crew was alright 'he's good, I'm surprised that his crew is not even affected' Marco thought to himself while Luffy's brothers were in amazement of how strong their younger brother had become. Though, in the end Marco won and when they were done the older brothers glomped the youngest in a hug they were congratulating and praising him. Though when they went up he was beaten by Sanji for using Haki even though they weren't affected.

The next day it was chaos since Koro backfired and the whole class was trying to aim for Koro. Though as usual they failed and once they were out of ammo they were all panting. But, the mayhem started again when Irina came in and said everything that was not meant to be said so they aimed for her and she ended up with the seven-three style like the rest of the class.

Chapters skip (no valentine day arc for me)

Karma was walking to school by himself when he picked a fight with two students from another school and when he was going to have at it Koro appeared and did a dogeza apologizing to them. As he melted their shoes by licking them they gave Karma a warning and left. When Koro told Karma that he had to submit sometimes Karma questioned why as if he were to bow to such weak people it would be as if he forfeited his blade. Koro on the other hand disagreed with Karma saying that even the strongest would apologize since it may have problems in their plans.

After school, Terasaka was making fun of Karma when he was ignored Karma turned towards Itona and asked if he was still hung up on what he said the first day they met which was about the strong and weak. Itona then replied saying "that… was the tentacles talking, not me. What I really wanted… wasn't somethin I could get just by being strong. So, Karma, you're stronger than me. And that's that." Karma then turned back to the front and kept quiet. They then heard Yada yelling when they rushed to where she was they saw several men harassing her. When the men with an eye patch questioned if it was a problem to have someone speak their language. Karma replied in to them in English telling them to let go. Although, he got a shock when he saw the blood lust that was radiating off them he concluded that they were hit man's, his thoughts were interrupted when two of the men wanted them to hand over Yada to them and that they would 'play' with her and return her later. Sugino asked quietly where Koro was and Nagisa replied saying that Koro went to Canada to get maple syrup. The eye patch guy then held off his men and said that he needed to teach Karma a lesson. Karma concluded that they would not be able to save Yada especially with Haki and the reason was partially because there was a man with specs that he felt were bad news. Just when Karma put his blade away and apologized to them, the eye patch guy then demanded that Karma apologized in Japanese just as Karma was about to do it. A hand was suddenly placed on Karma's shoulder

'You did well'

That was all Karma heard, there were gasps from his classmates as well when he looked up he saw Luffy in front of him. " _Hey, he apologized already isn't that enough?"_ Luffy said in English which shocked most of the class E since Luffy never studied and thought that it was Robin or Koro's doing. The eye patch guy looked at him and asked _"hey, brat where did you come from I was going to let it off if you let your friend apologize." "He doesn't need to since he was protecting a friend besides I came from the sky."_ Luffy said pointing towards the sky when more people were coming down and they moved out of the way. They landed and they smacked Luffy on the head who just yelled in pain "what as that for?!"

"That's for suddenly dragging us with you besides you left everyone behind." Ace said as he readied his fist for another one. In the spot where the once were, was Ace, Sabo, Marco, Thatch and Izo. As the straw hats arrived from the sky the men were in shock as the people in front of them radiated more bloodlust then them. They then threw Yada at them and said that they were only playing with them and that they didn't need to get so upset. The man who seems to be a leader walked past Luffy and said _"My apologies. These men may be my friends… but they're quite the pack of scumbags."_ As they walked away Luffy turned to Karma and said "just hang on and submit for awhile more once you're in the grand line you can fight all you want and not submit to anyone just because you're a pirate." Luffy said as he showed him his signature grin. Karma just smiled back saying 'yeah' as they continued walking they ended up crossing paths with Itona's father which everyone walked ahead to give them some family time after knowing what happened to Itona when he joined class E

The next day in the class Koro congratulated everyone since they got in their first or second choice when the class was about to start the party Koro decided that they had to do editing. When everyone questioned why Koro answered saying

"That's because we're making a graduation album, of course… one just for class E!" Koro said

"O, that's right. In the one for the whole school, they listed Karasuma-sensei as our homeroom teacher."

"Yeah, it's pretty sad that there wasn't a single photo with Koro-sensei in there.

"No… every now and then, he got photographed in mach speed just faint enough to not get caught"

"… This is pretty much photography."

Koro then pulled out a huge stack of photos and saying he wanted to use them and told them to pick out the pictures they wanted in the book. Though after a few embarrassing pictures were pulled out everyone went too search for their own pictures. When the straw hats stood one side Koro pulled over and told them to go and find theirs as well since they are considered a part of the class.

When they had started searching one of the pictures that was pulled out was when Okuda and Chopper had a failed experiment that exploded in their face

"That's gear two!" Luffy said as he held up a photo of Fuwa doing the pose of his gear two which she snatched from him. Another one was during the school festival where Nakamura and Karma were trying to make him wear the maid costume. Next were the pictures of the school events which were normal. Koro was grumbled that there was not enough pictures while the students were just tearing the embarrassing ones.

"Hey octopus where is ours?" Luffy asked as he couldn't find them. When Koro passed them the pictures, what the first picture was… both Ace and Sabo caressing Luffy like he was a cat and Luffy was acting exactly like one leaning against his brothers and rubbing his head against them. The girls just squealed at the picture since it was adorable, the straw hats were taken aback since their captain was so adorable.

Ace and Sabo then took the picture and went towards Koro asking him print a copy for them.

Marco was stunned, Ace never had that expression around the whitebeard pirates and wondered how a 19 year old could be so cute.

Thatch wanted to try petting Luffy and when he did Luffy purred and rubbed his head against Thatch's hand overwhelmed by the cuteness Thatch snatched Luffy and said "Ace! Give him to me! He's simply too cute!" Ace not happy stared at Thatch saying no with the glare that he gave Thatch.

Jimbei watching was amused he never knew that Luffy was like that when he was with his brothers. Jimbei new that was clingy with the but never knew how close their relationship really was. Although, when he observed them they were rarely separated, Jimbei thought that it was because of what happened during the war but realized that it was not the case instead they were just really close.

Izo thought that Luffy looked cute when he saw the picture and thought of what he could do with him when he saw Ace's reaction to Thatch taking Luffy.

The next picture was Ace, Luffy and Usopp being scolded by Thatch and Sanji for trying to steal food during the school festival.

"So that's where you disappeared to during the festival." Sabo said as he looked towards the culprits who were looking away from the rest of the class. The next picture was of Luffy preening Marco in the backyard which Marco snatched away immediately.

"Marcooooo~" Thatch said as he snatched the picture from Marco and ran saying "this would be something think of how everyone would react!" Thatch continued running away from Thatch as Ace and Izou grabbed Marco

"Let it go Marco."

"Izou's right there's no hope anymore besides I'm surprised that you let Lu preen you."

Both Ace and Izou said as they held Marco down and released him only when he camed down. "It's none of your business." Marco said as he frowned as he got up although froze when Ace said

"Luffy got you with his puppy eyes huh."

When Ace saw Marco freeze he took it as a yes and both Sabo and Ace went towards Marco. Marco said "those puppy eyes will make someone destroy the world for him." Both brothers nodded saying "even till now no one has been able to resist those eyes except for his crewmates. They really are a force to reckon with if Lu's puppy eyes can be resisted.

Nagisa then took out another picture with the three brothers sparring. Which was nothing new since the brothers would spare a hundred times during their time in school even Koro could not get Luffy and Usopp to stay in the class anymore so their seats were usually empty.

As more pictures were pulled out by everyone (their stack was huge) there were different thing that they were doing for example Thatch and the three brothers running away from Marco for dying his hair. The next one was of them being scolded by Marco. One of the pictures was of the class panicking from Ace's sudden narcoleptic fit in which Thatch, Sabo and Luffy were drawing on Ace's face. Another one was of the whole Straw hats together with Robin reading her book with Nami leaning against her, Zoro sleeping against the tree, Sanji and Thatch cooking in the background, the three brothers huddled up together with Luffy in the middle, Franky and Usopp working together making upgrades on Nami's and Sabo's pipe and bo-staff, Chopper was on Robin's lap sleeping, Izou cleaning and polishing his guns, Jimbei was sleeping against the tree and lastly, Marco was sitting on the tree branch leaning against the tree sleeping.

When the class saw the picture, the first thing that they thought was that the straw hats were a family. Luffy then asked Koro to get a copy for everyone so that they could always remember their time here. The rest of the pictures were of what the straw hats regularly do. For example, each of the straw hats were either teaching the students or doing their own things.

Though most of the pictures were of the straw hats sleeping together, playing, sparing, pranks and running away and getting scolded (mostly by Marco) but the most in the stack was of the three brothers together. The whole of Class E couldn't believe that they were pirates because all they could see in the picture was love and family. Karasuma himself could not believe it because he knew of the strength that Monkey D Luffy and the crew had along with the people that appeared occasionally, yet they were all like a family their bonds were very tight. Once they were done with the straw hats pictures, Koro was still not satisfied with the number of pictures they had so he dragged everyone out and made them do cosplay of different themes which quickly escalated to traveling around the world and soon he had enough for the album. When they got back to the class, they were all breathless though Koro was low on oxygen.


	8. final assassination and memories

When there was no one in the school except Koro the government executed the final assassination. When the button was pressed a huge laser appeared and engulfed the whole building, when the laser hit everyone felt a tremor as well, the straw hats sensing something was wrong immediately set out for the school building with the antidote that Chopper just finished for Koro.

In the class, Koro somehow managed to dodge the laser by a hairs breath shocking the government agents. When Koro tried to get out of the area he was blocked by a anti-sensei barrier that stretched out. While the straw hats were running Nagisa and Karma saw the barrier and immediately texted everyone as they were running, though class E themselves were also looking at where the barrier was though when the rest of the students were about to leave their respective homes they received an order by Karasuma to stay where they were.

There were vehicles blocking any entry towards the mountain when the class gathered, they also could not contact Koro. Soon they were at the area where the reporters were, they were broadcasting about Koro to the country they were treating Koro as if he was a monster that terrorized everyone and would destroy the earth if nothing was done. They also said that they took the students hostage after threatening the government they also said that the government while pretending to play along with Koro was thinking of ways to kill him.

With that propaganda everyone thought of Koro as the enemy. When all of them including the straw hats ran towards the nearest entrance they had they saw a large number of troupes stopping anyone who dared to go to the classroom. When the soldiers nothiced the students they were stopping the students from passing. Karasuma then came out telling the soldiers to not be so rough with the students

"Hey what's this about? No information was given to us."

The students were questioning Karasuma to tell them that Koro was holding them hostage so that the students would not need to go through any investigation. While the students disagreed with doing that, the straw hats were keeping silent this whole time since they were not involved in it but wanted to get up and give Koro the antidote so that nothing the government had could hurt him.

Though, reporters appeared trying to get information about Koro with the flashes everywhere and cameras rolling the reporters looked like savage beast. As they tried to defend the teacher they loved the reporters started ganging up on them the straw hats decided it was time to step in.

The class was behind the straw hats while the reporters were telling them to step aside, they soon realized how strange some of the straw hats looked and got footage of them realizing that they must have been the pirate crew that the governments were talking about since it was said that the pirates were working with the 'monster'.

The straw hats who were capable of Haoshoku haki then released a wave of it knocking the reporters out. Robin then used her devil fruit powers and restrained the soldiers. They then headed to the mountain to reach Koro.

In the class, Koro unaware that his students were coming did the graduation album for the students and a special photo album for the straw hats. After he was finished with the cleaning, he then looked out of the window and wanted to see the students one more time.

When they were on the way to the mountain, Robin used her powers and got the information they needed. After telling it to the students, Marco came up with a plan and said "we will go on the day when the security's the weakest within that time line we will train you. So you guys go home and get the uniforms that the government got for you guys because we will not go easy on you guys for the next few days."

When the students were at the straw hats they were brought to the training room which they were trained the snipers were working with Izou. Marco, Thatch and Jimbe were teaching haki and how to conceal their presence. Once they were done with that they spared with the three brothers. The brothers were not using their powers but instead used pipes like how they did during their childhood, despite that, the whole class could not even beat any one of the brothers. The students were glad that they were using the uniform that they received as a gift because they gave n mercy. By the end the classes were eating since Sanji brought food down for them. Although, only Karma and Nagisa were the only ones still training since they were working with each of the straw hats they were given pipes and spared with everyone while they were using their devil fruit abilities. By the time they were done even the could not help them because when they took their shirts off they were covered with bruises and once Chopper was done with them they were covered in bandages.

Over the next few days it was the same pattern, train, eat and rest over and over again. Though when there were three days left the only ones training was Nagisa and Karma. Over the days they were sparring with them to the point they started using swords created by Franky and the brothers were not using their pipes anymore. They were going all out against the two boys, although they still could not beat any of the straw hats if they were in the grand line they were good enough for the time being. On the last day they were planning on what to do when Luffy said

"Let's just go in with a bang!" in which Marco just sighed as there was no stopping his captain.

On the day itself, when they were on the mountain they were taking down the soldiers down one by one the soldiers were unable to even since the students. Once all the soldiers were down they themselves realized that not one of the straw hats made a move yet they were standing one side and letting the students take over. The divine soldier then made his move, when he wanted to take his glasses off, none of the students gave him a chance to do that as attacks were coming one after another. When both Nagisa and Karma attacked him he was down but still conscious as they tied him up. Once they reached the class they all hugged Koro and were soon pushed out of the way by Chopper, he then passed Koro the antidote and Koro drunk it down in one gulp and he slowly changed back into his human form with his clothes fitting loosely on him. Ritsu then created some fitting clothes for him and once he was changed the girls swooned at how their teacher looked they weren't aware that he actually looked hot. They then celebrated Koro's birthday after they settled down only for it to be destroyed by Yanagisawa who came to destroy Koro. Before the fight started Chopper pushed everyone including Koro as he was now a human instead of an un-killable monster. While the straw hats were getting the students to safety, Yanagisawa injected the tentacle seed into himself and when the transformation finished he attacked Luffy but the tentacle was destroyed by Sabo's pipe which was covered in armament haki. Yanagisawa was then kicked away from the class by Sanji. Luffy then went to engage Yanagisawa and started fighting him. The rest of the straw hats were guarding the class in case Yanagisawa tried to take them hostage.

Franky then passed Luffy a bo-staff that was made of anti sensei material, when Luffy got it he went into offensive mode and started attacking Yanagisawa. As Luffy backed away to catch his breath he was shot by Yanagisawa the class wasn't worried until the bullet went through Luffy's body.

"What did you do to Luffy?!" Ace shouted at Yanagisawa as Sanji as kicked Yanagisawa, Chopper was ushering Luffy into the infirmary with Koro following as both he and Chopper operated to get the bullet out of Luffy.

"What did you do?!" Marco said as he pinned Yanagisawa down while Sabo interrogated him. "Sea stone, that's you devil fruits greatest weakness isn't it." Marco had heard enough and threw Yanagisawa to the anti-sensei barrier which he disintegrated in it dying. Although, their enemies were gone, the class still could not celebrate because they were waiting for Luffy to wake up after the surgery. Karasuma was somehow able to convince the government to take down the barrier and not fire the lazer. As they waited for the whole night they looked through the graduation album and the photo album that Koro made with the straw hats inside. After a few hours when Luffy finally woke up both brothers immediately hugged him. After filling Luffy up on what was happening Luffy was glad that everything was over and when the straw hats were about to leave to get their things Karma and Nagisa asked if they could attend the Graduation ceremony.

Luffy agreed and told them that they would catch up with them once they got their things. After the class left Luffy asked Koro to join his crew, Koro was nonetheless shocked that he would be invited to join his student's crew since he actually planned to be on the run from the world till he dies and Robin said "come with us Koro-sensei running for the rest of your life will not be the life you want to live, I can understand as me myself ran away from the government for ten years of my life before finding captain-san." Koro had no words but instead agreed. They then went back to the building to find their stuff all packed up with Dr Yaba waiting for them. The crew then thanked the researcher for helpin them during their stay here, Dr Yaba the said "go and get the rest of your crew I'll ready everything by the gate." They then left for the school

In the hall, when Nagisa went up to get his certificate, the director said "after this both you and the Karma Akabane are leaving to go with the straw hat crew huh, any way's congratulations on graduating." Nagisa then smiled at the principal and said "thank you. Principal, please stay well…. But don't go overboard."

After the graduation ceremony as the students were about to leave reporters were storming in trying to get the news from them. Karasuma and his colleagues were trying to stop the paparazzi and reporters as they tried to get in.

"Give us a comment, please!"

"How do you feel right now?!"

"Were you guys really responsible for killing that monster?!

Then there was a wave that knocked out the reporters and in front of the unconscious bodies were the straw hat crew back in the clothing they normally wore in the grand line though they had a coat on since it was the winter time.

"Come on let's go back to the grand line already!" Luffy shouted as he waved at them. They then had smiles on their faces as they jumped from building's to buildings shocking the virtuous five and the students who were about to help them.

Once they reached the lab the portal had opened and both Karma and Nagisa changed into their regular clothes. After awhile of goodbyes the straw hats finally went back to the grand line but not before Luffy gave them all a hug and gave them an album that the straw hats themselves made.

7 years later, at the school mountain. In Class E were pictures at the back of the classroom in the pictures on the walls were of the straw hats and class E at different timings.

"I wonder how they are now."

"dunno, but they should be having a lot of fun by now while we're here going on with our lives."

"Luffy's with them who knows what might be happening now."

The students of class E was doing one of their regular clean up's after they bought the mountain with their reward money. They missed the straw hats, their classmates and their beloved teacher. Although, they knew that their friend were having their own adventures while they had theirs.

In the grand line.

"Luffy-kun! Ace-san! It's dangerous! Get back here!" Koro said as he shouted at the, as they were having a competition on the sea of who could get more food. Karma, Nagisa and Koro even after seven years with the straw hats were not used to their shenanigans as they sighed while they were being ignored until they both fell into the water which had Thatch and Zoro going into the water to rescue their dead weights before they get eaten by sea kings or due from a watery grave.

 **That's it imma gonna make a sequel of this which takes place right after they go through the gate  
**


	9. i am redoing this fanfic!

Um for those who had followed this story please note that I have started rewriting it as I was not happy with the way it turned out and decided to rewrite it from the very beginning that the original author started off so if you would like to see the rewritten version you can go to my profile and read the redone it has the same title that just had the redone at the back of the title


End file.
